Dance In The Dark
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: After the war, the once powerful Vampire Race is ripped from their rights and is forced to work at brothels or strip clubs. In one strip club called Cupid is where Kaname Kuran resides and where his unrequited love Zero Kiryu owns his mind, body & soul.
1. Club Cupid

Please enjoy all of my posts today and thank you all for supporting me and my stories, not to mention for waiting this long for me to post them up. I did this all for you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the VK characters for they all belong to their rightful owner. But other non-VK characters belong to me.

Pairings: KanamexZero

Warning: Male/Male and some OOCness and of course AU warning.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1: Club Cupid

Kaname Kuran had lost the battle. He lost it even before it started and he knew it with every fiber in his body. When the end was near Kaname didn't fight, but instead stood on the balcony of the Kuran manor and waited for the enemy to come. He didn't care that he was looked at like a coward for not standing his ground or called a traitor for not helping his own race with the continuation of the war between the vampire hunters; he just didn't care because none of that mattered to him anymore.

So he waited. Day and night for a whole year, until finally they came and took him prisoner. Kaname knew that with his capture the rest of the war was going to be easy for the Hunters to handle and just as he had predicted, only a week after he was taken, the rest of the resisting vampires surrendered. Marking the end of the 50 year war with the Hunters being victorious over the vampires and like that, life for a vampire went completely upside down.

It didn't take long for the Hunters to quickly take control over both societies and created their own laws that had ripped every single right the Vampire race had in the world. Only to be forced days later to work as sex slaves in brothels where they become pleasure toys to hunters that have the right to abuse them in any way they want, because they were now considered the highest beings on the food chain with the vampire race being the very lowest.

Those who worked in the strip clubs had it more easily than those who worked in brothels due to the fact that they didn't have to engage in sexual intercourse with their clients. All they had to do was dance and entertain them with little to no clothes the strip club provided them. The abuses the strippers obtain were at a minimum due to the fact that the strippers were needed to maintain their unnatural beauty and body in good condition in order to perform. Yet, even with these terms it was no heaven sent, but more like a pure devils curse for all vampires.

It's been five years since the war ended and majority of the Vampire race were placed in a place called District 13, also known as The Lot. The Lot was a district for Hunters where night never ended and pleasure awaited them in the form of sex slaves and strippers, but where misery is just the beginning for these vampires.

The Lot was like a dark version of Las Vegas. It appealed to the eyes of everyone that came with its flashy night lights and the music that drifted through the streets, but in reality it was much darker than that. The Lot was surrounded by a thick brick wall with barb wire lining along the tip, where hundreds of vampire hunters guarded the walls and its large steel metal gate that was placed with deadly ancient hunter charms so that once vampires were in, they can never escape.

It was here where Kaname was trapped. Locked in shameful night time pleasures all because he was too weak. Too weak to fight the shackles that had been placed around him by the man he had once called his pawn. He used him in a game he developed in order to protect his dear Yuki and played with his mind; his soul was in Kaname's hands. Yet, that wasn't useful. Thus making Kaname became greedy and grave for more, so he went for the boy's body and used that. Yet, that still wasn't enough; Kaname wanted something more valuable and venerable. Something that Kaname could fix and break at the same time. Kaname soon found that beating in the boy's chest. His heart was what Kaname wanted and very soon he got it.

The boy was his prisoner. Yet, in reality it was Kaname who was the one who was a prisoner without even knowing it, until it was too late.

The binds that he had worked so hard on had been burst open, his mask ripped from his face revealing his madness. Kaname blamed him for being the cause and making him lose focus in his goals and his heart, that he punished the ex-human in the deepest way possible. By turning the woman that filled half his heart with love into what she truly was, a vampire and he took her body into order to break the boy for breaking Kaname.

It broke the ex-human boy, it killed him and turned him into an empty doll that had no more use for Kaname, but had caught the interest of one that had longed for revenge against the Kuran family for years and that was Rido Kuran.

Rido built and raised the ex-human into a beast that he came to believe he had trained to obey him and him alone. But, that was not the case as Rido was defeated by his own creation who became tainted by madness and who had grown accustom to the beast that craved a war that had lasted 50 years with many casualties on both sides. Yet, the ex-human led the hunters as a hybrid. Half vampire and half human, being loyal only to his human side while despising his other half. It was because of this that the hunters made him their dictator which he ruled with an iron fist. He created The Lot and built it the way he felt. Flashy outside, but dark and painful from within.

He was Zero Kiryu, the Hunter Association President, the Dictator of this broken country, the creator of The Lot and the Master of all vampires. He was all these, but to Kaname Kuran himself, Zero was the man whom he loved.

Kaname Kuran looked at his reflection in the mirror. He appeared older than he was which was funny since vampires were beings that never aged as years went by. But, if anyone had went through the things he had went through, along with nights of non-stop performances at a strip club, Kaname was willing to bet that anyone can look a day older even if that person was immortal. It was a price vampires had to pay, because they no longer had a saying in what was good or bad any more. Kaname sighed as he ran his hand through his disheveled hair, once elegant fingers combing through and breaking away tiny knots.

"Someone seems off today." Takuma Ichjirou said walking into the dressing room with a green color thong to match both his eyes and his stage name Emerald.

Kaname didn't say anything, but extended out his hand that held a letter placed between his fingers. Takuma grabbed it and read it to himself.

_Hello my sweet Garnet jewel,_

_You're properly wondering why I didn't visit you in a while. Well I was currently away on a personal vacation, as I am sure you know that it is the 55th year anniversary of the death of my brother and of the start of the war with your pathetic race and even after all this time the rage and anger still effects me deeply that it stings violently in my skin, but then I remember you had ways to make me forget didn't you, Kaname? I came up with new ways to rid my anger and I am dying to try them on you when we meet later on tonight. So until tonight, my sweet Garnet jewel._

_P.S: I will be visiting Club Cupid tonight so give me a good performance and maybe my treatment won't be so harsh. _

_-Zero Kiryu_

"I found it taped to the corner of my mirror earlier." Kaname spoke after he knew that Takuma was done reading the letter.

Takuma didn't say anything, but handed back the letter to Kaname who folded it up and put it into the first draw of his vanity. After a little bit of silence Takuma spoke.

"You need to stop blaming yourself, Kaname."

"You don't understand what I did to him, Takuma. I did this and now I am reaping what I sow, I made him like this. I made the man I fell in love with turn…"

"Evil, diabolical, mad? Does that fit your description?" Kaito said from the doorway making both vampires look at him. "Must be that drug that is flowing through your veins making it hard for your vampire senses to detect me. I must inform Zero that the drug is working effectively."

"What are you doing here?" Kaname asked in a harsh tone.

"Are you forgetting that I manage this club? Or are you just naïve."

Kaname growled.

Kaito smiled and touched the side of his face. "You know, I really do hate your species, but I really must admit the power that one single drop of pure blood has is amazing. I mean, it kept me living for 55 years."

"Is this why you're here, Kaito-sama? To brag about a pureblood's blood?"

"No, I just came to deliver this to you and all your little ex-night class friends." Kaito kicked in a box that was beside his feet. "This is from Zero."

Takuma and Kaname watched as the box slide half way in before Takuma went to retrieve it.

Takuma opened the box revealing a lot of smaller black velvet boxes that had the night class students -mostly those who were in Kaname's inner circle- name's written in silver on the top of the velvet box. On the very top was Kaname's which Takuma pulled out first and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Kaito said leaning against the door frame.

Kaname opened his velvet box to reveal a blue silk clothe where in the center was a dark red collar with a silver license that read Garnet in cursive letters with a garnet jewel just below that.

"Oh my, that is really nice Kaname." Takuma complimented taking a closer look.

"Wait, until you read the back." Kaito pointed out.

Takuma turned the license over.

"Zero's property."

Kaname blushed after listening to Takuma read it out loud.

"Isn't that a trust statement?" Kaito laughed.

"What is a true statement?" Shiki asked after coming back from his performance on stage with Rima following behind him.

"May I?" Takuma asked Kaname who shrugged his shoulders. Shiki and Rima walked over and read it.

"Yea, I guess it is." Shiki agreed.

"There is one for you Shiki and Takuma too?" Rima said pulling out hers, Shiki and Takuma's from the box. They all opened theirs revealing the same, except that the colors were all different. Takuma was emerald, Shiki was blue topaz and Rima was aquamarine. And instead of having what Kaname's said in the back, theirs read Club Cupid's Property.

"He wants you all to wear them from now on." Kaito spoke.

"Well I like mine, so I'll be glad to wear it." Takuma said cheerfully as he put his on.

"Why did he do this?" Rima asked a little curious.

"Beats the hell out of me." Kaito shrugged his shoulders.

"Personally I think he has an attachment to you lot. I don't know why he spoils you guys, he could have put you in a brothel, yet he didn't and instead had you in a strip club. If I was to take a random guess I would probably say that the reason for this is because you remind him of his old self. But then again it is just a random guess." Kaito looked down at his watch and smiled, turning away.

"I wouldn't get use to it though, because I don't think it'll last very long since who knows what he's planning. Oh, and Kaname your on in five minutes, so get prepared." With that Kaito left.

"I honestly don't like him." Rima admitted as she walked over to her vanity.

"None of us do, but we have to tolerate him because of what we are." Shiki said looking at himself in the mirror after having put on his collar.

"This is the first time; I ever felt that being a vampire sucked. No pun intended." Rima placed her new collar around her neck. "We are truly living in the dark ages."

Hearing his friends talk like that made Kaname feel depressed. Because even though they don't show it or say it, he knew what they all knew and that was that part of the war happened because of him. Because he got to selfish, to greedy with the power he had over certain people. Not only that, but he abandoned them during the most crucial part of the war after promising that he will fight alongside them to defect the hunters who were losing at the time, but that all changed when the hunters recruited Zero whose blood had now become stronger due to the pure blood Zero ingested that gave Zero the power to do what other hunters couldn't. Zero had become so powerful that he was at a level that could consider him as a pureblood vampire, but because of Zero's hate for them grew; it was those strong beliefs that saved him from being like the rest of the vampires in this world.

In the distance Kaname heard his song begin to play, indicating that his presence on stage was needed. He stood up and walked toward the door stopping for a moment to whisper _'I'm really sorry'_ before leaving out the door.

Rima and Shiki remained silent; their expressions empty from emotion even from their usual bored look. Takuma as well didn't have much of an expression as he stared at the retreating back of Kaname.

-0-

_Silicon, saline, poison inject me__  
__Baby, I'm a free bitch__  
__I'm a free bitch_

The song played through the speakers located at either end of the stage. The lights dimmed as Kaname walked slowly down the aisle, swaying his hips as he seductively made his way to the pole in the middle of the stage.

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track__  
she won't walk away  
but she won't look back  
She looks good  
but her boyfriend says she's a mess_

_She's a mess  
She's a mess  
Now the girl is stressed  
She's a mess  
She's a mess_

Kaname worked his body around the pole, his eyes searching the crowd. It was pathetic really now that Kaname thought about it as he dipped low, opening his thighs giving the crowd a peek of his crutch before moving up the pole his butt sliding along the cool metal.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Cause when he's looking  
she falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark_

It was pathetic that here he was frantically searching through the crowd for those lilac colored eyes he wished to see so badly. Kaname moved his head from side to side as he rolled his hips, both hands over his head.

_Run, run  
her kiss is a vampire grin  
the moon lights her way while she's howling at him  
she looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a tramp_

Kaname gripped the pole with his hands, pulling himself up then wrapped his thighs tightly around the pole. When he was high enough, Kaname let go of his hands making him hang upside down as his eyes wondered through the faces of his horny on lookers. But each eye he met that weren't lilac, made his heart sink further and further into the dark abyss in his chest. Kaname had just about given up his search when finally he found who he wanted to see. Sitting right in front of the stage with Kaito to his right was non-other than Zero Kiryu, the man Kaname so eagerly wanted to meet.

Zero's eyes were staring at Kaname with lust burning dangerously in those deep swirls of purple, promising. No, assuring. A night Kaname will never forget.

TBC…


	2. Beautiful Monster

Chapter 2: Beautiful Monster

Zero leaned his back fully against the leather seat, one leg crossed over the other with both hands folded and resting on his knee. He looked around the small office once before turning to look towards Kaito who was leaning against the edge of his desk in front of Zero.

"You should add some color to this black and gray room, you call an office?"

"I thought about it, but this color fits me more than those bright colors you see at any other fool's office."

Zero chuckled. "I can agree."

"So…how was your _personal _vacation?" Kaito questioned with a wink.

Zero's grin dimmed for a moment before brightening up again. "It wasn't so must as a _personal_ vacation as I would have wanted."

"Really…I heard you were going to visit two of the other districts in two of the other cities?"

"I did, but it's not like I indulged myself in the pleasure of the night life in those districts. I simply went there to monitor the training of the new arrivals and visited my family's grave."

"You seem pretty calm about it? Usually you feel overly excited about participating in the training of the new arrivals, yet you don't look it or even sound it."

"That's because they really didn't put up much of a fight, they pretty much just gave into their fate. So, now I have all this pent up frustration and no one to direct it upon?"

"It must be tough not getting the relieve you wanted, especially after seeing your parent's and brother's grave and remembering their suffering in the past. I can see now why you came directly here. I mean, what better way to relieve all you're pent up frustration than on the person responsible for your horrid past."

"Exactly…" Zero voiced out as he leaned further back against his chair and rested his aching head on the head rest.

Kaito tilted his head to the side and closely observed his companion before getting up and walking around his desk to look in one of his desk's draws. After finding the aspirin bottle he was looking for, he poured two pills into the palm of his hand and walked back to stand in front of Zero.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Kaito asked. Being with the silver haired boy for over more than 55 years has gotten him accustom to the feelings and moods Zero held within him.

Zero opened one eye and stared at Kaito slightly amazed. "Sharp as ever…"

Kaito merely shrugged his shoulders and placed each hand on either side of the arm rest on Zero's chair and leaned forward.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Well, other than the fact that the damn bloodsucker is taking his sweet time…nothing else is bothering me." Zero mumbled impatiently.

"Relax Zero. He does have to shower and get dress, you know." Kaito responded a mere hair length away from Zero's face.

"Defending a bloodsucker, are we Kaito? That doesn't seem like you."

"Whoever said I was defending him, I was simply stating the facts and please don't avoid the main question asked of you?"

Zero stared at the man before gently wrapping his hand around the tie hanging loosely around Kaito's neck and pulled it enough so that their noses were touching.

"You really want to know…?" Zero asked with a silk like voice. "It's about _her_…"

"_Yuki_…" Kaito answered in a monotone voice. "How is _she_?"

"Still as _sick_ as ever."

"Have they determined a cause of her _sickness_?"

"They believe it's caused by schizophrenia…though, that much was obvious."

"I don't blame her…I mean, seeing the once peaceful life she had lived in go into chaos would make anyone go a bit crazy, enough to create an alternate reality from the one you already live in. So, what's her story?"

"That her dear Kaname onii-sama is overseas doing business and allowed me to watch over her until he returns."

"How romantic…"

"It's sickening to even think about."

"Yet, you still cling to that one hope that she would realize her human emotions she had lost when her memories as a vampire returned and come running back to you declaring her love once again. How long do you plan on trapping her inside the Kuran manor with you? You must feel twice the burdens of knowing you lost both of the two pieces that held your shattered heart together. Being betrayed by both must be sickening to bear on these shoulders?"

"I've gotten use to betrayal. Betrayal knows my name and she never surprises me anymore."

Kaito stared at the lips that said those words before meeting up with the violet eyes that showed nothing. Not one emotion was emitting in those eyes. They were empty as they have been for the last 55 years.

Kaito sighed. "Your head must be hurting, huh?"

"Actually it's _killing_, but whose complaining." Zero joked.

"Well, I've got just the trick to soothe that aching headache." Kaito began and held up the two aspirins in his hand. Zero went to reach for it, only to have it snatched away from him. "I never said I was going to give it to you _that_ way?"

Zero narrowed his eyes. "I don't have time for games, Kaito. Kaname would be here any minute now."

"So…he can wait a bit longer. You see, I slave myself in keeping this place running smoothly and I think I deserve an award for all my hard work."

"And what is it that you want from me?" Zero questioned.

Kaito placed both pills on the tip of his tongue. "I'm sure you can guess what I want."

Zero stared at the pills for a moment before speaking. "I don't have anything to wash it down with?"

"You can improvise…"

"Well then, I guess I have no choice…" Zero said and pulled on the tie he still had wrapped around his hand. Zero accepted the tongue in his mouth that had the pills he needed to rid himself of the bounding headache forming at the base of his head. Zero allowed Kaito to move his tongue deeper and once the pills were at the entrance of his throat, he bit down at the invading tongue and lapped up the blood that flowed from the wound that helped Zero shallow the pills. It wasn't until a cough at the door, had the two breaking apart from each other to turn and see who had interrupted them.

Standing at the doorway was none other than Kaname Kuran, all dressed up in a black tux and ready to go visit the Kuran manor with Zero.

"Ah, looks like we were interrupted." Kaito spoke, though he was not all that surprised.

"It seems so…" Zero turned back to Kaito and pulled the former closer. "Thanks for the _meal_." Zero whispered and lapped up the rest of the blood that escaped from between Kaito's lips, all the while knowing that Kaname looked on with furious eyes.

"Daring, aren't you?" Kaito asked, yet didn't receive a response from Zero as the former got up and walked over to where Kaname was standing.

"Oh, before I forget…I brought another dose of_ that_." Zero said pointing over to where a white suitcase was leaning against the chair he was just sitting in. "That should last you for another couple years or so…"

Kaito nodded and turned his attention to Kaname who was still fuming beside Zero. "I will have someone pick you up in two days time. Yet, then again…maybe I should make it a week, since I'm sure Zero will have that pretty face of yours all scarred up and I can't have you working with such an unappealing appearance. I'll lose money."

Kaname couldn't do nothing but just stare at Kaito with hatred burning in his eyes. If he had done what he had wanted, that would mean punishment by not only the manager of Club Cupid but also by Zero. And Kaname wouldn't be able to deal with twice the pain both men can do.

"Would you hurry it up?" Zero demanded and tugged Kaname's hair.

"Good luck…" Kaito laughed as he watched Kaname obediently follow Zero out the door.

The short walk towards the car was a quiet one, with no one saying anything to the other, even when the driver bowed and opened the door for both Kaname and Zero to enter. Zero simply leaned back against the seat and looked out the window. The silence went on even after leaving through the check point that the hunters entered and exited from to enable them to come and go from the districts where the vampires were imprisoned and the outside where humans and hunters lived without a care in the world as to what went on inside the districted areas.

It was common for few vampires to live outside the restricted area, but those were vampires that were personal slaves to the young and rich. Vampires that were slaved away under the hot morning sun, doing manual labor for their masters. Kaname couldn't tell what was worse between being trapped within a wall like prison working as a sex slave from dusk till dawn, or slaving under the hot sun doing labor from dawn till dusk. Both of each receiving the same amount of ill treatment as the other. No one was on the lucky end of the coin. Not even Kaname, who was labeled as Zero's favorite. Kaname was still treated the same in the hands of Zero.

Kaname looked over to where Zero was still looking out the window. The hunter looked paler than usual and his face winced every so often as if he was battling with something that kept triggering his mind, or senses.

Kaname felt a ping of worry strike him. Though he willed himself not to act on it, he didn't want to do anything that would possibly upset the hunter. So, Kaname chose to remain silent for the rest of the two hour ride to the outskirts of town, where deep within the vast forest, the Kuran manor lay hidden and where Zero made his home.

It had been over a month and a half since Kaname had been here, but the place didn't change as much as he thought it would. The winter colors of the drapes and pillows that decorated the living room were now making way for spring colors. The fire place was no longer lit since the warm weather outside no longer called for that. Yup, everything was perfectly as it was a month and a half ago. But the atmosphere seemed a bit off and the reason for that was soon brought to light as the reason for the off atmosphere came stomping her way toward the living room.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted and struck Zero on the face. "Why am I not allowed to go outside and walk around in the gardens?"

Zero rubbed his cheek and faced the petite girl with clear rage in his eyes. "Have you forgotten that you woke up with a fever of hundred and one this morning? Do you honestly think a sick person should be walking around with that kind of fever?"

Yuki narrowed her eyes. "I don't care, I wanted to see the sakura trees bloom."

"Then watch it next time."

"Humph…if Kaname onii-sama was here he-"

"Yuki!" Kaname warned. "That is no way to talk to Zero."

"Onii-sama…!" Yuki beamed and ran over to her brother to give him a hug, only to be stopped when Kaname held her shoulders at bay.

"Yuki…" Kaname's voice was serious.

Yuki stared at Kaname before finally giving up and turning towards Zero, but the silver haired boy wasn't there.

"He left…" Yuki answered dumbfounded.

"That's because you were rude."

Yuki felt guilty now. "I'm sorry."

Kaname sighed. "It's fine. When he comes back you will have to apologize to him properly."

"I will."

"You also need to work on that mood of yours."

"I know it's just that…you're always away doing business overseas and I-" Yuki gripped her aching head, making Kaname immediately grab her and pull her close.

"It's okay, don't think about anything." Kaname soothed.

"I-I keep having these realistic dreams of a war and vampires being enslaved. T-They seem so real that I don't know what's real or fake anymore and Zero won't let me go into town. The maids are always so afraid to tell me anything. I don't know what's going on."

Kaname faked a playful laugh. "Those are just silly nightmares Yuki. Nothing like that has happened and never will, so don't worry about it."

Yuki nodded and pulled away, giving Kaname a clear glance at the newly placed jewelry around Yuki's neck. Yuki followed her brother's line of vision and spotted that he was looking toward her new necklace.

"You like it onii-sama?" Yuki asked cheerfully. "Zero gave it to me and look…the pendent even has my name on it with a pretty pink diamond above it."

Kaname looked at the necklace with slightly wide eyes. The necklace Yuki was wearing was similar to the collars Zero had delivered to him and his friends earlier. Yet, Kaname was happy that Yuki's was not in a collar form as the rest of them were and out of curiosity, Kaname found himself turning over the pendent to look at the back and as he suspected, Zero's initials were craved in the back. Kaname didn't know whether to be upset or jealous at the difference in treatment that Zero showed between him and Yuki.

"Come onii-sama…" Yuki said pulling on Kaname's suite jacket. "Let's sit and talk. I want to catch up."

"Um, sure." Kaname replied and followed Yuki over to the couch.

For awhile it went on like that. Kaname telling Yuki about made-up stories of his business overseas and Yuki then went on about her days at the Kuran manor with Zero. She even went on about how Zero went and bought her a white kitten who she named snowball and about all these others moments the two shared, making a wave of jealousy hit Kaname at every time she giggled or smiled at a thing Zero did and how she was the one to see all these different emotions appear on the silver hair boy's face that Kaname each day prayed to see. Kaname was finally relieved when Yuki decided to turn in for the night and asked if she was going to be able to see him tomorrow when she woke up, Kaname couldn't really do anything but say maybe and felt guilty when he saw a hopeful smile appear on Yuki's lips as she kissed him goodnight and left upstairs.

Kaname was alone in the living room for about five minutes until a well built level c vampire walked into the room and requested that Kaname follow him to where Zero was waiting for him in the underground dungeons located just beneath the Kuran manor. The level c vampire led Kaname toward a stone built spiral staircase that led down. The man handed Kaname his lantern and told him to make the rest of the trip alone, that the only one allowed past this point was Zero. Kaname nodded and watched the man retreat back down the long stony hallway, past the iron door hidden behind a bookshelf and into the safety of the Kuran mansion. Leaving Kaname to go the rest of the way alone.

After descending the staircase, Kaname had to walk down another long stony hallway, pass another door before reaching an open area that had many different cell blocks on either side that have been converted to small bedrooms. Out of them all, only one was lit with several candelabras. Kaname entered and immediately was hit with the scent of fresh blood.

Zero was leaning against the stone wall just across from a canopy bed that Kaname came to realize was the bed he owned and used at Cross Academy. Zero was covered in blood. Hunger, desire and hatred tolds volumes in his eyes, that without hesitation Zero spoke the one word that sent tremors vibrating throughout Kaname's body at the lustful way it was said.

"Strip…"

TBC…

* * *

A/N: It's my birthday today, so I wanted to at least post this before getting ready to go out with the family to celebrate. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since it was a prelude to a hot and violent lemon scene that will appear in the next chapter. **Chapter 3: Back to the place where it all began**

On a side note: Silver Moon, To Love a Neko, Reign of Blood, and a Valentine's day one-shot will be posted throughout this week coming up.

As always, please review and tell me what you think.


	3. The Beginning

**WARNING:**

**The following chapter has materials that may not be suitable for certain viewers. So if you are against MalexMale relationships or Hardcore S&M material, then I suggest you click the back button because this story ain't for you.**

**D/N:** For those who are against ZeroxYuki pairing then I suggest you skip the underline portion of the **flashback** since it contains material involving Zeki in a lovey-dovey moment (though there is nothing much to worry about since nothing really happens). However, I will rarely allow this couple to appear in the series since this story is mainly centered around KanamexZero, but when it does appear I will warn you beforehand. There's also a slight incest scene between KanamexYuki (which I also underlined) and there's implied ZeroxAidou in this chapter.

So with that said, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Back to the Place Where it all Began

Zero stared at Kaname's naked body with a smile etched on his lips. Even after fifty years of war and five years of being captive, Kaname's body was still flawless in every way. Zero didn't know how Kaname was able to maintain even a little of his physique with what little of blood or food the hunters feed him. Even though his facial features aged a couple years, his skin and the texture still remained as it did all those years ago. Kaname was still as beautiful as he was when he and Zero attended Cross Academy. Those are now the times that Zero would never want to go back to.

Kaname felt cold as he kneeled in front of Zero with his hands behind his back as instructed to do. Yet, he could feel all the heat flowing to his lower region as Zero stared so intensely at him and he was well aware that Zero spotted that too.

"Well, look at this?" Zero started and brutally pressed his foot against Kaname's arousal.

Kaname held his breath at the pain that was rapidly spreading throughout his lower region.

"I haven't even touched you yet and you're already like this." Zero shook his head. "It seems that my training you has succeeded well, hasn't it?" Zero released Kaname's member from beneath his foot and casually walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Come," Zero called over to a still kneeling pureblood.

Kaname nodded and was about to rise to his feet when Zero halted him.

"I want you to crawl." Zero voiced out in a demanding tone. "Dogs like you are meant to crawl."

Kaname once again nodded and got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl over toward Zero. And when Kaname was about a foot away from the silver haired hunter, Zero pressed his foot to Kaname's face, halting the brunette from coming any closer.

"Now, I want you to lick my boot." Zero demanded and Kaname obeyed.

Kaname went to grab a hold of Zero's boot with his hands when Zero suddenly and violently kicked his chest causing Kaname to tumble backwards against the hard cold and wet dungeon floor.

"Who the hell told you that you can put your filthy hands on my boot?"

"I-I was just trying to-"

"I don't give a fuck about what you were trying to do. I asked you to bend down and lick my boot, not fucking touch it! Now, get up and do it right this time."

"Y-Yes Zero."

"It's Zero-_sama_ to you." Zero corrected.

"Yes Zero-sama."

Kaname fixed himself back onto his hands and knees in front of Zero. And as Zero had order, Kaname bent down and began licking Zero's boot. Kaname wanted so badly to please Zero so he made sure to do a thorough job at pleasing him. Kaname licked all along the edges from the sides to the very tip of the boot and then up. The erotic show Kaname was giving was sure enough getting Zero to notice and the silver haired hunter was utterly and definitely hard by that time and so he undid his slacks and gave Kaname a _'you know what to do'_ kind of look that caused that brunette to gulp down the lump in his throat as he stared at Zero's proud standing member.

Kaname leaned forward again and gave Zero's member a firm lick around the very tip. Zero sucked in his breath at the firm pressure and by the blissful look on Zero's face, Kaname continued onward. He showered Zero's length with gentle kisses and strong licks before he finally took Zero's tip into his mouth and sucked. Yet, impatient as the hunter was, Zero tangled his fingers in Kaname's dark wavy hair and forced him to take in more of his length. Zero, despite the fact that he won't admit it out loud, desperately wanted to feel the sudden surge of Kaname's wet heat as it wrapped around his member.

Kaname, as in love as he was with the former, gladly accepted the rough invasion of Zero's hardening member into his mouth. Kaname was willing to succumb to anything if it meant pleasing the hunter even if it was difficult for him to do. So with a deep breath, Kaname did his very best to move further and take in as much of Zero's member as he could from tip to base. Yet, there was so much his tiny mouth could take and Kaname immediately gagged. His throat contracted around the harden member in his throat in such a way that Kaname's throat became sore immediately after Zero yanked his head back.

Zero looked down at a flushed brunette whose garnet colored eyes had begun to water. Zero was pleased by the unsuspecting and sudden squeeze that Kaname's gag reflects had given him that without a moment's hesitation, Zero forced Kaname to take him fully again and again. Soon, the constant pressure was too much for Zero to take and he erupted his seed deep inside Kaname's mouth.

After his orgasm, Zero released his hold on Kaname's hair and caused the brunette to fall backwards again. Kaname, unable to breathe, swiftly turned to his side and started coughing up Zero's seed and the blood that blocked his air way. After finally calming down his coughs, Kaname sat up and like always he waited for the next half of his_ training_ to commence. But, as he realized that Zero hadn't said anything, Kaname looked up and noticed that Zero was touching one of the end pillars of the bed completely lost in thought.

"This bed," Zero started. "Was where you tortured me for countless nights leading up to the battle with your uncle. It was also where you took away my most precious thing. You took everything from me here. This bed and your old dorm room was where the old me had died." Zero turned to Kaname. "You killed me Kaname. You killed me in the worst way possible."

Kaname felt his chest stir with regret. It was true that everything Zero had just said had happened and Kaname would forever regret those actions that made Zero into what he is today. Kaname would openly admit that he had been blinded by rage at the fact that Zero had rejected him, because Kaname didn't know how to express his undying love that he had began feeling for the former that was so great that it overshadowed his love for Yuki. Kaname didn't know how to approach this new love for the hunter without it coming out as manipulation. Yet, it did and he hurt Zero when he really didn't want to and then when he…when Zero rejected him, Kaname just lost it and hurt Zero in a way that destroyed him and Yuki forever.

"Come Kaname. Let's you and I go back to the place where it all began. Right here in this bed." Zero's eyes were blazing with hate and vengeance as he said this.

**-Flashback-**

The night gave way to silence. All Night class students were all accounted for inside the academics' building, tuning into a boring lecture of numbers and equations. All except for a certain pureblood who choose to remain at the Moon dormitories. At the end of a deep hallway of that very Moon dormitory was a large double oak wood doors where a room that belonged to the Dorm leader was and inside that room was a commotion. Sitting with his back against his canopy's headboard was none other than Kaname Kuran who had his legs out stretched in front of him and a very bewitching and very naked hunter standing on his knee on either side of Kaname's thighs.

Zero's wrists were bound behind his back with his own belt and tied around his very mouth was the red silk tie of his Day class uniform that muffled all sound from coming out between his lips as Kaname assaulted his opening with his fingers.

"I don't know why you insist on fighting me Zero." Kaname purred. "When your anal just keeps on sucking in my fingers further."

Kaname curved his two fingers that were deep inside Zero which made the teary-eyed hunter's eyes go wide as he jerked upward right into Kaname's other hand that was wrapped around his arousal.

Kaname chuckled, "Oh my…it seems you are just about ready."

Kaname pulled his fingers out and with his strength as a pureblood he lifted and turned Zero around so that the silver haired hunter's back was now leaning against his chest and with his hand spreading Zero's legs apart. Kaname edged himself and Zero toward the right side of the bed where Kaname had earlier placed a large upright glass mirror that was now reflecting Zero's erotic image for Kaname.

"Are you ready Zero?" Kaname whispered as he lifted Zero a little and positioned himself at Zero's entrance. "Cause here I come."

Kaname pushed Zero down at the same time he bucked upwards. The forceful action immediately made a groan come out from behind the silk tie on Zero's mouth as he came again for the second time since the torture had started.

"Didn't I say not to come again until I said too?" Kaname shook his head. "So troublesome."

Kaname lifted Zero up again and slammed down again. He did so as many times as he could until he could see through the mirror that Zero was getting erect again for the third time.

"Well, would you look at that?" Kaname said astonished. "You're getting erect again."

Zero refused to look at himself in the mirror and that made Kaname annoyed that he grabbed Zero's chin and yanked it toward the mirror. Zero was horrified at what he saw. He saw his body reject his mind. Everything had started to enjoy this torture endowed upon him by Kaname every night since the day when Zero had bitten Kaname for the first time when Zero had came to the Moon dormitories to discuss about Yuki.

It was a confrontation that ended with a bite in the bathroom that led to a heated one-night stand that soon became something that happened every night since. Zero didn't want to admit that he had grown addicted to the touch of Kaname's hands and the pleasure they brought him. He also especially didn't want to admit to the fact that he began to fall for the former, maybe not as much as Yuki, but he was falling for Kaname and falling quickly at that. That Zero was afraid that the love he felt for Yuki might soon disappear and Zero refused to let that happen. So, he continued to refuse Kaname mentally even though his heart and body wanted him so badly.

Zero was torn from his musing when a certain part inside him was ever so briefly touched, jerking him from everything he ever thought of for a second. Kaname spotted this and began thrusting faster, harder and deeper into Zero making the boy's head thrash backwards.

"You really shouldn't be so caught up in your thoughts Zero. Especially when your body is being ravished by a beast." Kaname commented as he continued to thrust in and out of Zero.

The tightness of Zero's entrance was driving Kaname insane with pleasure. He loved the way it constricted his member like a python wrapping around his prey, it was getting tighter the more he thrust and hit that pleasure spot in Zero. Kaname was so close but he wanted to wait until Zero released first.

Kaname looked back at the mirror and watched. It was a great turn on for him, because it gave the illusion of them being watched and he knew Zero was turned on as greatly as him even though he refused to admit it. Kaname stared down at the shining silver piercing on the tip of Zero's cock that Kaname had pieced just days before and today Kaname had attached a tiny bell charm to the ring so that every time Kaname thrust into Zero the tiny bell would ring. It was a beautiful sound.

"Can you hear it Zero…this beautiful sound?" Kaname moaned. He was so close, so very close. "I love it so much that I want to pierce your body some more and add even more charms. I want to be the only one to hear this beautiful sound forever." And Kaname meant those words.

Zero's body jerked when Kaname grabbed his shaft and started pumping. Zero was so close too.

'_Zero, let's come together.'_ Were the words Kaname always wanted to whisper in Zero's ear, but he was afraid that he was the only one who wished it. And after three forceful jerks to Zero's penis, Zero came first and a minute or so later, so did Kaname who always held himself back even though he wanted to come together with Zero in an act that would prove that this was more than just sex to him.

After their independent releases, Kaname undid the belt that tied Zero's hands and the red tie that was wrapped around Zero's mouth and pushed the hunter off him. Zero fell to floor on his hands and knees with a thud. From the corner of Zero's eyes he could see Kaname straighten himself up and zip up the zipper on his white slacks before putting on his white vest and jacket of his Night class uniform.

"The Night class students are still in class so after you get dressed you can exit from where you entered without worry." Kaname voiced out numbly as he turned once more to stare at Zero who was still on the floor.

"Night after night you play this disgusting game with my body and then you walk away as if it doesn't mean anything to you." Zero spoke from his spot on the floor. "What am I to you?"

"Because it doesn't mean anything to me, I don't have any feelings for you what so ever." Kaname answered.

That answer caused something inside of Zero to crack and he looked away.

"I hate you." Zero whispered.

"What was that?"

Zero glared at Kaname, his gaze full of hate. "I hate you. I fucking hate you, Kaname!"

Kaname forced a dark snarl to appear on his face. "I would get going if I were you. You wouldn't want a certain _someone_ to get suspicious as to where you were and why you were so late to your duties?"

Zero growled and Kaname laughed at Zero's failed attempt at being any bit threatening.

"If you're trying to scare me, then you should really try harder. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to class." Kaname finished and gave one last look at Zero before he opened the door and left.

Once Kaname was outside he fell back against the dormitory doors and drew in a shaky breath before covering his eyes with his hands, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "You have no idea how hard it is Zero to continuously be the bad guy when all I really want is to shower you with my love and affection for you. But, in your eyes you only see Yuki and that's why I must use this sort of method to capture you. So please Zero, forgive me. I love you so much."

-0-

Zero dragged his worn body throw the mini forest between the Moon dormitories and academics building. Zero needed to get as far away from the Moon dormitories as possible and make it towards the Sun dorms. He didn't want to continue his perfect duties with a sore body nor did he want to run into Yuki and be bombard with questions about where he's been. Zero was in too much pain to deal with anything more. Zero's ass hurt and his heart had been cracked in half from Kaname's selfish comment. Zero wanted to take a shower and wash away the touch of the man who only used him. After today, Zero was determined to rid himself of Kaname whether his emotions allowed him to or not and focus on patching up the heart Kaname almost broke. The only thing that held him together was his love for Yuki and he knew Yuki would never double cross him and use him like Kaname. And that's why Zero loved her beyond all else and not even Kaname will take that away from him.

"Zero?"

Zero's head jerked up when he heard a familiar voice call his name. The person he was trying so hard to avoid for the moment had appeared at the worst possible moment. Yuki stood a few feet away from him and when Zero froze to his spot, Yuki made her way over.

"My goodness Zero, I was looking all over-" Yuki stopped when she noticed how Zero was slouching against the tree with a look of pain. "Zero, what happened…are you okay?"

Zero couldn't take it anymore and collapsed into Yuki's awaiting hands. Zero couldn't recall what happened after that as Zero was finally succumbed to the pain and passed out. When Zero woke he was in his own room in the Chairman's house and resting her head beside the edge of the bed was a sleeping Yuki.

Zero's stirs had wakened her from her slumber and when she saw that Zero had awakened, she spoke. "Hey Zero, how are you feeling?"

Zero had a slight headache but other than that he was fine. As if he had a few good days rest.

"A little better. How long was I asleep for?" Zero asked in a bit of a haze.

"You've been asleep for two days straight." Yuki answered. "You had a fever of a 102."

"What?" Zero jerked upward but immediately regretted that as his head began to spin.

"Careful Zero." Yuki said worried. "You have to stay put until Cross comes back with some more medicine."

"What time is it?"

"Around a little over past nine-thirty at night."

Zero looked at Yuki and noticed that she was wearing casual clothing. "What about your perfect duties?"

"Yagari-sensei is taking care of it for me."

"I see…" Zero looked around the room for a moment and noticed something odd. On his night stand was a single red rose in a small glass of water. "What's that?"

Yuki looked over to where Zero was pointing before answering. "Oh that. Kaname-sempai left it there when he came to visit you yesterday. He was really worried about you, you know."

Zero's eyes narrowed before he picked up the glass with the rose and throw it across the room where it shattered to pieces and dropped to the floor.

"Zero? What was that for?" Yuki asked puzzled.

"That man doesn't care about anyone other than himself."

Yuki sighed and shook her head. Honestly, she didn't know why these two hated each other. She was utterly surprised when Kaname had showed up yesterday with a rose in his hands for Zero. Yuki had thought the two had finally patched things up with each other, but she guessed she was wrong for assuming so.

Yuki sighed again and looked up at Zero who was staring down at his hands. Looking at him made her remember the incident of two days ago and it made her blush. 

"Um, Zero…" Yuki called and the silver haired boy turned to look at her. "D-Did you really mean what you said back then?"

"Mean what?" Zero asked not quite remembering what Yuki was referring to.

"What I mean was did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Yuki spoke again this time wording her words a bit differently.

Zero's eyes went wide. Had he really confessed his love for Yuki when he was in a daze? Zero didn't know, but by the way Yuki was blushing all the way to the roots of her hair like she was, then it must be true.

"Yuki I was-" Zero stopped himself. Should he tell her or not was now the question assaulting his mind. It was true that he did love her and wanted to tell her but… 

'_But what?'_ Zero's mind screamed out. _'There is absolutely no reason for you to reject Yuki.'_

'_What about Kaname?'_ His heart responded.

'_What about him?'_ His mind spoke back.

'_Zero loves him and Kaname does too.'_

Zero's mind snorted. _'That man is a devil waiting to use and abuse Zero until he is no longer needed. There is no hope for them ever being together.'_

'_But…' _The heart insisted.

'_No buts, Zero deserves someone better.'_

"Zero?" Yuki's gentle and concerned voiced snapped Zero from his internal battle with himself. 

"Sorry Yuki," Zero apologized and turned to face Yuki. "…And to answer your earlier question. Yes, I did mean it when I said I loved you. I've been madly in love with you since we were kids."

Yuki blushed. "I've never knew."

"That's because I hid it from you." Zero gave a half smile. "It's okay Yuki; I don't expect you to return my feelings since you love Kaname-sempai. I just thought that I should tell you is all."

"Idiot Zero." Yuki huffed and surprised Zero as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. When Yuki pulled away Zero was speechless and very confused as to what just happened. "Whatever made you think I loved Kaname-sempai in any romantic way possible?"

"Wait…you don't love him?" Zero asked stilled confused.

Yuki shook her head. "I have been always grateful for him for saving me that day ten years ago, but I've never ever loved him in any romantic way then I do for you."

Zero smiled sincerely for the first time in so long. "I love you Yuki."

Yuki returned the smile. "I love you too Zero."

Zero leaned forward and captured Yuki's lips again with his own. The kiss was innocent at first before Yuki opened her mouth and allowed Zero full access into her wet cavern. When the two separated they were gasping for air and definitely carving for more. Yet, Zero didn't want to over step his boundaries and do something Yuki would hate. However, Yuki surprised him again when she grabbed Zero's hands and placed them on her small bosoms.

"I'm not a little girl anymore so stop treating me like one and touch me." Yuki's face was serious.

Zero could feel the warmth of her chest in his hands and all moral thinking was thrown out the window and after four years of an unrequited love for Yuki was now finally returned and Zero was able to take the innocence of the girl he loved. Yet, even though he had gained the one thing he had always wanted, a major part of his heart was never satisfied.

-0-

Kaname was in his study when he sensed a familiar aura coming toward the door. Kaname had to stop himself from smiling blissfully as the door opened to reveal Zero in casual clothing.

"Well, look who it is?" Kaname voiced out. "Yuki had told me earlier this afternoon that you had awakened from your two day slumber yesterday night. Yet, because you were still recovering she said that you wouldn't be back to doing your perfect duties or going to classes for another day or so. However, you are here now so you must be feeling better."

Zero didn't say anything but stood quietly with his back against the door. Kaname raised an eyebrow at that and spoke again. "Tell me Zero, is the reason why you are not speaking because it is hard to admit that you came here for another round of our dirty game?"

"I didn't come here to play. I came to tell you something." Zero finally answered.

"I see. And what is it that you wish to tell me?" Kaname asked casually with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I came here to tell you that I will no longer play your dirty little games anymore."

Kaname's face fell to one of bewilderment and utter shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I came here to end our little sex game for good." Zero repeated.

"May I ask why now after we've been doing this for so long?" Kaname questioned as calmly as he could even though his mind and heart were in a state of shock.

"Because I have finally received the one thing I have always wanted."

"And that is?"

"Yuki, of course." Zero said matter of fact. "Yesterday night I had professed my love for her and she returned it. And she gave me her innocence that very night too. So I don't need you anymore. This is goodbye Kaname."

Kaname's eyes went abnormally wide. His air way felt like it was being squeezed causing Kaname to have trouble catching his breath. His heart though was in the worst pain as it felt as if a knife has been stabbed through it. Kaname didn't know what to do yet he knew he had to say something and when he looked up to do just that, Zero was gone.

The pain in Kaname's chest began to hurt tenfold, causing the brunette to hunch forward over his desk. Yet, Kaname had to call to Zero because the silver haired hunter could probably still be inside the Moon dormitories somewhere.

"Zero…" Kaname outstretched his hand toward the door as if the hunter would come and grab it. "ZERO!"

Yet, the person who came running into his room was not Zero but Aidou and Ruka who heard his scream from the hallway.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou was by his leader's side as quick as lightening. "Ruka! Go call a doctor, quick!"

Ruka nodded and jetted down the hall to get to the nearest phone.

"Kaname-sama, what's wrong?" Aidou asked but Kaname refused to answer.

His hand was still waiting for Zero's hand to grab it. But when seconds turned to minutes, realization hit Kaname like a ton of bricks. Zero wasn't coming back. In fact, he was probably with Yuki doing god knows what and the thought of that made Kaname go mad with rage and jealously. Kaname swung his hands over his desk causing everything to crash onto the floor at the same time as Kaname let out a cry that was so loud it was heard throughout the Moon dormitories. After the cry, Kaname was heaving with his hands clutched so tightly by his side that his nails broke skin.

"Zero." Kaname growled. "You are going to pay for what you've done. Mark my words, I will break you in the worst way possible, just you watch."

-0-

Kaname stood before Takuma on the Moon dormitory's roof and actively listened to what Takuma had to reveal to him, all the while sporting a smile on his lips. "Thank you Takuma for the information. I am truly glad you came back from your vacation with it."

"What do you plan on doing?" Takuma asked.

"Your information has given me reason to seek out the slumbering princess." Kaname answered with that same smile.

"Then, what about _him_?"

"There is no need to worry about _him_ as of yet. _He_ won't dare make a move being in the condition that _his_ in."

"But, Shiki is-"

"My cousin will be fine. The _man_ is not that heartless as to hurt _his_ own son."

Takuma nodded. Yet, something was not right with Kaname. His childhood friend seemed off somehow. "Kaname?"

Kaname glanced behind him. "Yes?"

"Did something happen while I was away that you are not telling me?"

That creepy smile appeared on Kaname's face again. "Nothing but a little change in the game. Something you shouldn't worry too much about."

Yet, Takuma couldn't help but feel that something horrible was going to happen and he knew that without a doubt that Kaname was going to have some sort of part in causing it.

-0-

Yuki was huddled in a corner in her room. It had been a week since her and Zero had confessed their love for each other and a week since she last saw Kaname. It had also been a week since these visions of blood started appearing before her eyes and Yuki didn't know what to do. She didn't want to burden Zero with these horrid memories she's been having since as of late Zero has been acting oddly himself. She wanted to talk to Kaname about it but the pureblood had never left the Moon dormitories for a week and Yuki never liked going there alone and asking Zero to go with her was definitely out of the question. So she was stuck to dealing with this all alone with not knowing what to do but hide in a corner and pray that the illusions would just disappear. And that was the scene Kaname came upon when he entered Yuki's room threw her opened window.

"Poor Yuki." Kaname spoke causing Yuki to lift her head and look at him. "Your being haunted by your past memories aren't you?" Yet, Yuki could only stare at Kaname. "If you wish, I can make it all go away."

Yuki nodded and allowed Kaname to carry her as she fell unconscious in his arms. But before Kaname could leave from where he entered; Yuki's bedroom door opened revealing Zero.

"Kaname, what are you-" Zero started but couldn't finish as he noticed what Kaname had in his arms.

Kaname smiled. "I'm here to destroy everything you have ever held dear. Starting with this."

There was a blast of snow and once everything cleared, Kaname as well as Yuki were gone.

Yuki came to in a room she didn't recognize. Yet, as she looked around she could tell that she wasn't in her room but somebody else's, but whose? She didn't know.

Yuki was forced from her thinking when she felt a dull pain on the side of her neck. The feeling wasn't new since she had felt it countless times before. Yet this dull pain was different from what she was use to. This feeling was more experienced and gentle than the roughness and inexperienced she had come to know. The feeling was as if…Yuki's eyes went wide as she recognized the sensation as being bitten and realized that it was Kaname who was doing it.

"Kana…sempa…hm" Yuki pleaded only to have her mouth covered by Kaname's hand.

Something was happening. All the darkness from before was now clearing from Yuki's mind and she could feel something begin to stir inside her. Yet, before she could determine what it was she fainted again.

Kaname retracted his fangs from Yuki's neck and stared down at her with affection, hate and envy. "Yuki…somehow or other you are the only one who can destroy _us_."

Kaname bit into his wrist and sucked before connecting his lips with Yuki. Yuki opened her eyes. She could feel it travel down her throat. This taste she hadn't had in so long. This delicious taste of blood.

Kaname pulled away again. "Have you awakened Yuki?" Kaname whispered. "Do you remember who I am?"

"O-Onii-sama." Yuki responded and Kaname smiled.

"Yes, you do remember. So you must remember that we are fiancés."

"It's true." Yuki admitted as she began to remember her parent's wish of her to marry Kaname.

"However, my heart belongs to another." Yuki pulled away from Kaname. "I love Zero and I have no intention of leaving him."

"I figured you say that." Kaname's smile grew dark. "But I must return a favor to Zero and you are going to help me whether you like it or not."

Before Yuki could act, a needle was injected into her arm. "Kaname? What did you-" Yuki's mind became hazy and she fell forward right into Kaname's hands.

"This needle that I injected you with has a special type of anesthetic that temporally renders your body to become paralyzed and that even includes your vocal cords, so don't even think about crying out for help."

Yuki was shocked beyond belief, she didn't know why her beloved onii-sama was doing this to her and she knew Kaname could read her facial expression very clearly.

"You want me to tell you why I am doing this?" Kaname asked before continuing on since Yuki really couldn't say anything. "I love you Yuki, very much and these desires of wanting to cherish you and protect you will never disappear. But, I did a very cruel thing Yuki. You see, I lured in a Knight to protect you. This Knight became very useful to me, yet the Knight refused to obey the King since he was so set on protecting the Queen alone. So I needed to trap him in a way that he couldn't escape from, and I tried everything to bind the Knight to me until finally I found that physical contact was the key to binding him. Yet, I never predicted that I would become addict to this sinful act we did nor did I predict that the binds I tried so hard to attach him with would break causing the Knight to leave me and follow his Queen. That made me go mad and I sought to ruin everything the Knight held dear. So that's why I captured the Queen and turned her into the monster he despises and now I am going to ravish you as he did because I know the Knight will come searching for his Queen and here is where he will find her in the arms of the King who he betrayed."

Kaname had gone mad and he knew it, but he was hurt and he wasn't going to be satisfied unless he returned the favor and goddamit he will.

"It's alright if you hate me for this, because I deserve it." Kaname undid his shirt. "I just hope that someday when you come to understand my pain, you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me. But until then, hate me. Hate me until you're satisfied."

There was a change in the air and Zero could feel it as well as smell it. He felt it even stronger as he stood in front of Kaname's bedroom doors. Something deep inside Zero told him he shouldn't open those doors because he wasn't going to like what he was going to see. Yet, Zero choose to ignore it. And man would Zero come to regret that very action. When Zero opened those doors and saw what was inside, his heart and mind shattered.

Lying beneath a naked Kaname was a naked Yuki. Her face was flushed and her eyes hazy with pleasure. Upon the sound of the door being opened the two looked up. Yuki's face showed her horror at being caught while Kaname just smiled and took in the shock and pained expression on Zero's face. The shock was from the realization that the human Yuki that he had loved was now a pureblood and the pain was from seeing them making love together. Zero didn't know if he was more hurt in seeing Yuki with Kaname or Kaname with Yuki.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zero demanded.

"What does it look like? I'm making love to Yuki, my fiancé since birth." Kaname answered with a smirk.

"No. It can't be true." Zero couldn't believe it. "Yuki, is it true that what Kaname is saying is real?"

Yuki didn't answer. But it wasn't because she didn't want to; it was because she couldn't due to the anesthetic flowing through her veins. And it was Yuki's silence that caused Zero more pain than anything else and Kaname took it all in with his smirk never leaving his face.

"Are you going to continue staring at us like some disgusting pervert or are you going to leave and let us get back to what we were doing?" Kaname mocked.

Zero didn't know what to do and did the only thing he could think of and that was to turn and leave. Zero ran out of Kaname's room, out the Moon dormitories and continued to run and run until he finally collapsed in front of the Academy's mini lake. Zero curled into himself and cried. He was like that for several minutes until he felt someone's presence nearby.

Standing a few feet away from Zero was Senri Shiki.

"You poor boy. You were played with and then discarded."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "I don't need you to point that out for me, Shiki!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble young hunter, but I'm not Shiki."

"Then, who are you."

"I am someone who hates Kaname and wishes to get revenge on him." Shiki announced. "Do you wish to join me?"

Zero didn't need to think about it before he became a puppet once more. Yet, a puppet who became something more sinister as he was met with more betrayal and hurt that soon led Zero into becoming the heartless monster to the New World he created.

**-End of Flashback- **

Being betrayed by Yuki, Kaname and even Rido who fatally wounded Zero's brother and forced Zero into devouring his brother's life caused Zero to enter a world of utter darkness and despair. That he wanted to make the world he now lived in a reality.

After the events of Rido's invasion, Zero had thickened the tension that had already existed between the hunters and vampires. And soon that tension started an uproar between the hunters and vampires that soon plunged the world into a fifty year war. After his success in disputing what little trust there was between the two, Zero disappeared and became a spectator to the events leading up to the war.

Kaname was somehow able to escape with Yuki to the safety of the Kuran manor before the uprising was able to hit the school. And with no more Vampire Council members to regain order back into the chaos that began erupting, it was up to Kaname to calm everything down. However, his attempts were useless and war between the two races had become inevitable. So Kaname had no choice but to join the war on the side of the Vampires and kill the humans who he had for so long tried to protect.

Everything around Kaname started to fall apart and he could do nothing but watch in horror as it crumbled and burned. Even his beloved little sister Yuki had succumbed to her own madness. She too couldn't do anything as the war became more bloodied and heartless. Kaname couldn't comfort her due to her extreme hatred for him that was so strong and bitter. But being the Kuran princess she couldn't leave him. Yuki was torn between her two selves. Her vampire self that wanted to stand beside her onii-sama and her human self that desperately craved for the man she lost. Yuki was wrapped up in this madness that she couldn't determine what was real or not and it hurt Kaname to see her like this, but what dealt the fatal blow to Kaname was that after many years of no word, Zero had returned. Yet, there was an eerie change in the former as if darkness was all that was left of him.

Zero had grown out his hair the same length as his dead brother's and joined the side of the hunters who were on the verge of being defected by the vampires. Yet, with his new acquired abilities and genius like battle strategies, Zero was able to turn the tables on the Vampires and push them back onto their heels.

After seeing the monster he took part in creating, Kaname was filled with regret and remorse. He had lost all will to fight anymore and decided to submit to the will of the world as a way of repenting for his sin for destroying who Zero use to be.

Zero leaned back against his chair beside the bed with an amused smile on his face as he watched the lovely view before him. Kaname was face down on the middle of the bed with his fanny held high and his hands bound behind his back with handcuffs. Penetrated in his ass was a dildo attached to a sex-machine that was thrusting in and out of Kaname in a medium high pace. Fastened around Kaname's penis and scrotum was a cock harness that tighten around Kaname's manhood preventing him from erupting his seed. At the bottom of the harness was a hook that Zero had put miniature weights onto, causing Kaname's scrotum to be pulled downward. Clamped on Kaname's nipples were nipple clamps that were connected by a small chain that Zero find enjoyable to tug at and watch as Kaname whimpered behind the gag tied around his mouth.

"You had become so addicted to my torture that you're getting so hard." Zero mocked and tugged the same chain again. "But you want more, don't you?"

Kaname turned his head to look at Zero. His gaze was glassy with pain and unimaginable pleasure. He wanted more. So much more. He needed to be punished for hurting Zero. That's why he accepted his fate and let Zero do what he wanted.

Zero stood up and walked over toward a table by the far wall that had all types of assortments of sex toys and gadgets he would torture Kaname with. But, the one Zero grabbed was whip with metal pointers on the ends. Zero walked back over to the bed and removed the dildo from inside Kaname. After moving the sex-machine elsewhere, he chained Kaname's hands to a hook hanging from the ceiling so that Kaname's hands were over his head. It left Kaname's back bare and naked in front of Zero as he picked up the whip again.

"Let's see how long you can withstand the pain." Zero challenged as he raised the whip and whipped it harshly onto Kaname's back. The metal pointers caused cuts to form against the brunette's back which were starting to bleed in its wake. Kaname hollered again when the whip came in contact with his back again and again.

Zero stopped after the eighteenth whip to peek around to look at Kaname's front side. Twitching in pleasure was Kaname's cock that was leaking with pre-come around the tip. "It seems your body has become so tolerant of my tortures that pain combines itself with pleasure until the body can no longer distinguish between the two."

The smell of Kaname's blood had begun to stir Zero's cravings and he turned back to Kaname's back and began licking at the multiple scratch marks along Kaname's back. The feeling was driving Kaname insane even more so when Zero began to play and tug at Kaname's nipples. Kaname gave a throaty moan when Zero unfastened the harness from around Kaname weeping member.

"It must have been painful to hold it in for so long for you right here?" Zero tapped the tip of Kaname's cock making Kaname jerk a little. "…And mine is right here." Zero finished and bit down violently at the back of Kaname's neck. The sensation caused Kaname to come all over Zero's hands and when Zero had released his fangs from Kaname's neck, he freed the pureblood's hands from the restraint. With nothing to hold him up, Kaname collapsed face down onto the bed.

"You!" Zero growled and turned Kaname over onto his back. Kaname hissed when his injured back came in contact with the sheets.

"Who gave you permission to come?" Zero dealt a blow to Kaname's right cheek and then to his left with his fist. "You will pay for coming without me saying so."

Zero took a latex rubber band and wrapped it tightly around Kaname's cock. "This will stop you from coming for awhile."

Kaname whimpered at the tightness.

Zero unfastened the gag from Kaname mouth and order the Kaname to open wide to which Kaname had no choice but to obey. Zero removed the dildo from the sex-machine and shoved it down Kaname's throat. Kaname could feel the silicone rubber reach the soreness from earlier when Zero had jammed his own cock down his throat. The wound still hadn't healed, yet Zero continued to force the dildo down further.

"Like this it will piece you thoroughly."

Kaname could feel more blood and bile rise in the back of his throat that it was beginning to choke him. Kaname's air way was being blocked again and he so desperately needed to breath. Instincts became inevitable to avoid as Kaname yanked Zero's hands away. Zero snorted as he watched Kaname cough up and suck in air into his lungs.

"It seems releasing your hands was a bad idea." Zero commented. "No worries, I have a much better solution in restraining you."

Zero yanked Kaname's hands over his head and pulled out a knife from his pocket to which he stabbed it through the middle of Kaname's hands and into the mattress beneath them. Kaname cried out in bloody murder at the intense pain. Involuntary tears were dripping from the sides of Kaname's eyes. Zero, however, felt no sympathy and just smiled wordlessly at Kaname and inhaled in the freshly spilt blood that roamed the air.

"It's amazing how your pure blood has aroused me so quickly." Zero admitted and showed Kaname his hard on. "And since you got your bile and blood all over the toy I was going to use on you. I guess I have no choice but to use my cock to train you some more."

Zero fixed himself in front of Kaname's opening and without mercy, thrust forward causing another cry to ring out from Kaname's lips. It hurt, but Kaname had to take in the pain and soon the hard intrusion rubbed against his sensitive spot and Kaname swore he saw stars. Zero hands roamed all over Kaname's chest, scratching, pinching where ever he could as he rocked in and out Kaname's deliciously warm heat. It had been a while since Zero last felt the inside of Kaname and by god he had missed it. No matter who Zero fucked, Kaname was still his number one.

"Say it…" Zero panted as he rocked faster. "Say my name, you dog."

"Z…Zero…" Kaname whispered.

"Louder…" Zero ordered as he slapped Kaname across the face.

"Zero!" Kaname yelled in passion.

Zero grinned at how obediently Kaname had followed his orders. The thought of how Zero successfully broke Kaname and became owner of Kaname's very being excited him to no end. And Zero would continue to make so it never changes about who ruled over whom. Suddenly, Zero felt that he was approaching his climax soon and his moan and pace rose in speed in and pitch as he got closer to it. But he wasn't going to come first so he release the rubber band from around Kaname's cock and gave it a few good strokes before the brunette came hard, shooting his seed all over his bare chest. And a couple minutes later, Zero throw his head back as he reached his orgasm as well and emptied everything inside Kaname.

Yet, it was still not over; there was still one thing Zero had left to do. So instead of collapsing on top of Kaname as Zero would sometimes do, he pulled away and reached over to the night side table to retrieve a piercer from the table's compartment.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kaname asked as he stared at it.

"Have you forgotten about how you pieced me here long ago?" Zero asked and pointed to his penis. "Even though I had removed the ring long ago, it still left a bad scar. So I am going to return the favor and pierce you."

"Where are you going to put it?"

Zero leaned over above Kaname's naval. "Ever since I was young I always had a thing for naval piercings on women. But since I don't have a woman to pierce, you'll have to do." Zero took the piercer and led it towards Kaname's naval. "Are you ready?"

Kaname nodded and braced himself for the pain that came. After it was done, Kaname was now sporting a naval piercing which was so unlike his style that Zero forced himself from laughing. But it was payback for that disgusting cock piercing Kaname gave him. Yet, oddly enough the naval ring looked beautiful on Kaname that he didn't stop himself from saying it out loud.

"Beautiful…" Zero whispered and licked at the silver ring.

Kaname's breathe hitched in his throat and he felt another hard on come on. Zero snickered. "You have one lewd body to be getting another hard on by pain. But if you want another round, who am I to deny you." But before that could happen, a voice sounded from the intercom installed in the prison area where Zero conducted he acts of torture.

"Lord Zero-sama, Lady Yuki-sama has awoken and is asking for you." That voice, Zero recognized it as being his butler named Jasper.

"I'll be right there. But before that, please run me a quick bath since I do not wish to present myself to her with the scent of blood." Zero ordered.

"As you wish."

Zero turned back to Kaname. "It looks like our second round will have to wait." Zero leaned forward and yanked the knife away from Kaname's hands, making Kaname hiss in pain.

Zero licked away Kaname's blood from the blade and spoke once more. "But it was fun while it lasted and I looked forward to the rest of this weekend we get to spend together." Zero grinned toward Kaname before leaving and locking him into his prison cell.

Zero walked down the way he always went to when he went back to the main housing area after indulging himself with a toy and as he walked, Zero did his best to fix his attire as best he could. But that was hard to do when he was covered in two sets of blood on him. One of Kaname Kuran and the other of a certain annoying blonde headed, blue-eyed noble. Though after a moment Zero smiled at the thought of how fun his weekend was going to be when he had two toys to play with.

TBC…


	4. A Heart's Tragic Desire

Chapter 4: A Heart's Tragic Desire 

As always Kaname gathered the tattered and bloody sheets and threw them in the fireplace. He watched for a while as everything burned to ashes before walking over to the adjoined bathroom. Kaname was already completely naked when he entered the shower stall and turned the faucet on. The cool water sent goosebumps rapidly spreading throughout his body, but Kaname welcomed the sensation as it soothed his aching and bloody body.

Kaname looked down at his hands where Zero had violently stabbed a knife through it; the wound was healing but very slowly. Vampires nowadays only receive blood tablets as their substitute for blood just like back at Cross Academy, but blood tablets only did so little. It's true that it has all the nutrients as normal blood, but the tablets itself is missing key properties that help any vampire regain and strengthen its regenerative process. So, it was no surprise that Kaname wasn't healing as fast as he wanted to.

Kaname was filled with misfortunes, yet the greatest misfortune would have to be the one between his legs. Tamed like a common domestic dog, Kaname's body had been eagerly awaiting a second round of unspoken desires brought by the hands of the silver haired youth. Yet, as misfortunate as Kaname felt he was, that desire wasn't soothed and now it's persistent nature of wanting to be granted attention and release was too much for Kaname to bare anymore.

With a shaky sigh, Kaname stood with his back towards the spray of water. He attentively touched a single finger to the tip of his cock and felt his body vibrate as pleasure coursed through him like a storm.

Kaname bit his lip to surpass any sound from escaping. _Not yet_. Kaname found himself thinking as he curled his fingers around the very tip of the base. His skin was hot and smooth, and made all so wet from the water dripping from his body. With his fingers still at the tip, Kaname brought them ever so slowing down his erection. The rhythm was slow at first but seconds later the pumps became more and more eager at the same time as Kaname's thumb rubbed semi-circles around the slit along the tip.

"Haa…haa…" Kaname's breathing was becoming more labored the more his ministrations became more needy.

Yet, that didn't stop the pureblood from pumping harder and letting his mind wonder on fantasies he could never seem to stop having. He could imagine a naked and beautiful Zero beneath him with his body flushed and ready to be taken.

"Ze…ro…"

Kaname thrust more violently into his palm at each image his mind played. Kaname could feel his hand start to sting as the more violent and needy Kaname's thrust became the more Kaname was unintentionally reopening the slowly healing wounds on his hand. Blood would pour over his fingers before being washed away by the water from the shower head. Yet, just touching himself wasn't enough. Kaname wanted more and so did his body.

Bringing two fingers towards his lips, Kaname licked and sucked until they were completely coated before guiding them towards his rear and at his entrance. Kaname hissed as the fingers went in since his entrance was still sore and bruised from earlier. After a minute of stillness, Kaname began working his fingers in and out as needy and forceful as his pumps.

"Ah!"

He touched it. The bundle of nerves that he wanted so badly to touch. The feeling sent him leaning against the wall on shaky, unstable legs as his mind wandered in its fantasies of Zero riding him and moaning his name each time Kaname's tip rubbed against the gland that would send Zero's eyes rolling to the back of his eyes in pleasure.

'_Just a little more…'_ Kaname thought, pumping harder. _'So…close…'_

Kaname was panting and moaning Zero's name. Inside him was more and more pressure building up that was so close to being released at any moment and Kaname was praying that he would last just a little bit more longer, but his hands were starting to go numb and his mind began to sway as he lost more and more blood. Yet, pleasure kept him motivated and he never ceased in his actions until the pressure became too much that with one more strong thrust, he released all over his bloody hands before dropping to his knees. Kaname couldn't enjoy in the delightful aftermath of his release as he always did, because the loss of blood was too grand and soon Kaname lost consciousness.

Kaname didn't know how long he had been unconscious for, but when he opened his eyes he was meet with a rather shocking surprise. Sitting beside his bed was Zero.

Zero was immersed in reading one of the books lying around Kaname's prison cell until the pureblood awoke. And when the pureblood did stir, Zero closed the book and directed his attention toward Kaname.

"Well, you gave Jasper quite a scare this morning."

Kaname looked up at Zero, confused. "W-What happened?"

"It seems that at some point last night you passed out due to loss of blood." Zero answered. "You're lucky I had Jasper check up on you early this morning, if not you would most likely be dead from blood loss and a severe case of hypothermia."

That's when the event from last night clicked as well as this morning when Kaname faintly heard a troubled voice speak to him into staying awake. _'So, that was Jasper.'_ Kaname thought, as he recalled the man.

"Where is he?"

"He's upstairs resting since you practically drained him dry when he offered up his blood to you in order to keep you awake and alive."

Kaname suddenly felt guilt hit him like a rock. "I'm sorry."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing to me when I'm not the one who saved you?"

"I know, but if I would have died then it would be terrible if you had…well, you know."

"I would have gone mad, wouldn't I?" Zero looked at Kaname for a moment before looking down at the Kuran crest on his right wrist then up again at Kaname. "But, whose fault was it that I got stuck being tied to a pureblood for all eternity?"

Kaname's hypothermic body became still for a moment as he tensed all over.

"I swear, if it wasn't for this link that ties me to you. I would have killed you the moment I set my eyes on you that day five years ago when you were forced back into my life."

Kaname adverted his eyes to look elsewhere.

"So, unfortunately I'm stuck with you. At least until I find a way to undo this curse you placed over me."

"I didn't do it with any ill intent. I just wanted to have you."

Zero gave a bitter laugh. "You expect me to believe you?"

"Yes!" Kaname pleaded, "You have to believe me."

"Well, I don't. I can never believe anything you have to say." Zero replied. "Especially after all that you destroyed."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Zero gave another bitter laugh. "Don't give me that bullshit."

Kaname stiffened.

"You and I know perfectly well you ain't sorry." Zero was shaking, but Kaname didn't know if it was from anger or the fact that the room was getting colder. "You took everything from us. You caused Yuki to lose her sanity. You are the reason why she is like that."

Kaname was at a loss. He didn't know what to do or say that could calm or change the mood before it got any more serious.

"Yuki chose me. Yet, you destroyed her and my happiness and all you can say is sorry!"

"Zero, I…I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. I just…I just loved and wanted you so much that I was blinded by my rage and because I lost control of myself I ended up hurting Yuki and you, the one person I would give up everything for if it meant that I could have you in these hands." Kaname reached out his hand. "Even now I love you Zero. I really do still love you-"

"Don't touch me!" Zero shouted and smacked away the hand that tried to touch him. "Lies! All of it is lies!"

"It's not Zero, it's the truth. Please listen!"

"Shut up!" Zero covered his ears. "None of it. I won't believe none of it."

"Zero…please, listen." Kaname pleaded and tried to reach out his hand again but Zero stood from his chair.

"Stop it Kaname. There is no need for you to continue on with this game anymore. You have long since won and now look at me, I can't feel anything anymore. I've lost everything, even the thought that someday you and I…" Zero shook his head. "No. That thought was never possible from the beginning."

"What thought?" Kaname asked but Zero was already walking himself to the door.

"Once Jasper is recuperated, I will send him down with a proper _meal_ for you to feast on. I expect you to be healed and feeling much better tonight when you're allowed to see Yuki. Until then, please rest."

"Damnit Zero, don't change the subject."

Zero looked back. "There is nothing more to say."

"Wait!" Kaname called but Zero was already gone.

-0-

Sitting quietly in the backseat of a black car was Kaito who was practically rushed out of his home this morning when he received a phone call from Zero telling him to come over to the Kuran manor immediately and to bring _that_ with him. On the seat next to Kaito was the silver briefcase Zero had dropped off for Kaito when he arrived to pick Kaname up. Yet, even though it was the same briefcase the contents inside were different as it always is during these sort of transaction between Kaito and Zero.

Zero will give Kaito a briefcase full of pureblood blood that he uses to keep himself living longer and Kaito gives Zero a special synthetic drug that helps him forget. It's a drug the hunters have often used to erase the memories of anyone who figured at the existence of vampires. Yet, since the outbreak of the Great War which revealed the existence of the vampire race to the humans who never knew they existed, there was no more need for the drug. But apparently, Zero still had a need for it.

When the car pulled up to the Kuran manor, Kaito was greeted by a petite level C class vampire maid who bowed toward Kaito before speaking. "Good afternoon, Kaito-san. Zero-sama is in the upstairs study waiting for you."

Kaito nodded and went inside. He didn't need the maid to show him the way, since Kaito has been at the Kuran manor enough times to know where everything was but there were –on some occasions- times where Kaito and Zero would find hidden rooms or passages inside the Kuran manor and it never ceased to amaze the two on how mysterious and interesting the Kuran manor was.

When Kaito finally reached the study, Zero was pacing back and forth in a rapid fashion that the silver haired boy didn't even realize that he wasn't alone in the room anymore or the fact that Kaito had been staring at him for the past five minutes without him noticing.

Finally having enough of watching Kaito spoke, startling Zero. "If you keep going on like that, you're going to dig yourself a moat."

"What the hell took you so long to get here?" Zero questioned.

"Well, I would have gotten here faster if I drove here in my car instead of having been driven here by one of your vamp friends."

"First of all they're not my friends." Zero snapped. "And second, is that if I had allowed you to drive here in your own car someone would have recognized it and followed. And you and I both know that we will be in great trouble if they knew that I was letting a vampire –a pureblood no less- roam around here freely."

"True," Kaito agreed. "Yet, what I don't understand is that why do you let Yuki do as she pleases? That girl is completely lost as it is, so why the special treatment?"

"Because it's the only thing I can do to make up for the fact that she's like this." Zero answered with a frown.

"So, that's the reason." Kaito walked further into the room. "I thought the reason was because you still loved her."

Zero shook his head. "The human Yuki I loved was eaten by the vampire Yuki. There is no way I will ever love another pureblood again."

"Another?" Kaito inquired. "Ah, you mean _him_?"

Not wanting to think about it, Zero immediately changed the subject. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yea, I got it right here." Kaito answered and handed over the briefcase.

Zero's eyes lit up when it came upon the syringes all lined up neatly on top of black foam. Zero gently grabbed the syringe with the lowest dose since the amount of dose inside the syringe determines the amount of memory you want to lose and what Zero wanted to forget was only a bit.

"So, may I ask what it is that you're trying to forget?" Kaito asked as he watched Zero roll up his sleeve.

"I want to forget…" Zero started as he found a nice plump vein and injected the tip of the needle inside before squeezing the top, letting the liquid enter his vein. "…The moment my heart started beating for _him_ again."

TBC…


	5. Fatal Encounters

**WARNING:**

**The following chapter has _slight_ implied incest (and I say _slight_ because the two in question aren't actually 'blood' related), murder, rape (not detailed, so don't worry).**

That's all...So, please enjoy. Review, if possible and I'll see you this weekend with a new chappie of The Perfect Enemy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fatal Encounters

The boy with silver hair lowered himself down the last few feet of rock and began to pick his way toward the jungle. Though he had taken off his sweater and wrapped it around his waist, his black shirt stuck to him and his silver hair was plastered to his forehead. All around him vines and tall trees decorated the scene with a bath of heat. He continued walking further among the vines and fallen tree trunks when a bird, a vision of yellow and blue, flew upwards with a loud cry; and another soon followed this cry.

"Zero!" The voice called.

Zero stopped in his tracks so that the person could catch up to him.

"You really didn't have to come with us to this hunt?" The voice said. "We could handle a few escapee's from the prison with no problem."

"I know that Kaito, but do you really expect me to forgive those who try and escape my world? Plus, I haven't_ hunted _in so long." Zero answered, beginning to walk again.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "It seems your thirst for the _hunt_ is one thing that has not yet diminished in all these years."

Zero didn't answer when his hunter senses went off telling him that there was another vampire near. Turning to the direction he felt it coming from, Zero was definitely able to sense a vampire and most likely it was the vampires that were able to escape from the guards. Zero didn't know how they were able to over power the guards with so little blood they are offered, but Zero was definitely going to not forgive them from attacking his guards.

"I sense them in that direction." Kaito pointed over to where Zero was looking.

"So you finally noticed, huh?" Zero asked, clearly intending to piss the other hunter off at his late discovery. As Zero intended, his remark indeed pissed the hunter off, causing him to turn and glare at the side of Zero's face.

"Well excuse me if I am not half vampire like you." Kaito retorted back.

Zero ignored the comment made at him and pulled out his bloody rose as he slowly started walking toward the direction he had sensed the presence of the vampires.

Cooling down a little bit, Kaito pulled out his gun as well and began to follow Zero.

As the boys finally neared the area where they had sensed the vampires, both vampires were leaning against a nearby tree. Zero could tell from the distance he was at that there was one male and one female vampire, and it was obvious that they were a couple.

"Seiya we have to hurry before the hunters catch up to us."

"But Aoi, I can't run anymore. I'm at my limit."

"Don't say that! We have to continue running, if we don't they will bring us back to that prison where they will lock us up before putting us into one of their districts where we will have to sell out our bodies. Do you want that kind of future for us?"

"No, but where on earth are we going to escape too? The whole world is ruled by them!"

"I don't know, but we'll find a place, even if we have to live in the woods."

"That can be arranged." Kaito answered with a smirk. "Yet, the only exception to that is that your ashes will be the ones living in the forest."

"The Association!" Aoi shouted out in shock.

"The one and only…" Kaito beamed as he pointed his gun toward Seiya who was standing guard in front of Aoi. "Now the two of you must pay the price for trying to escape."

"Wait Kaito…" Zero intercepted as he placed his hand over the barrow of the gun. "I want these two to live."

"You can't be serious, Zero?"

Zero ignored Kaito as he made his way over to the two vampires. "You two are quite the interesting pair."

Seiya moved closer to his girlfriend, as Zero got closer. Zero smiled at the boy's attempt of trying to be the girl's night and shining armor, but Zero could clearly see through the girl's façade.

"Oh my, how noble of you to go out of your way to try and protect your beloved. You must really love her?"

"It's only nature that I do since I love her."

"Yes, you do. But does she love you back, I wonder?" Zero questioned as he stared at the man.

"Of course she does!"

"Then, care to make a little wager with me?" Zero whispered into Seiya's ear. "I'll bet that she used you in order to escape and that she'll tray your live to save her own."

Seiya narrowed his eyes. "I'll bet my live and freedom that she won't."

Zero's grinned widened. "Alright, I'll take that deal." Zero looked up toward the woman a few feet away from Seiya. "Aoi Shinomiya, it's been a long time."

Aoi shivered at the seriousness in Zero's tone as he spoke her name.

"It seems you have once again tricked a man to do your bidding…"

"Are you going to punish me?"

"No, in fact, I want to praise you for your amazing acting. If you're able to make men bend to your will like you did with my men, then I want to make you a proposition."

"Proposition?"

"Yes. You see I must punish the both of you for committing a crime by trying to escape. However, what I could do is give you the opinion to either telling me the truth on who planned this escape succumb to a lifetime in prison or you can lie and keep your mouth shut and succumb to being tortured for the rest of your life? Which one will you choose?"

Without even having to think, Aoi answered. "It was him who planned the escape not me, Zero-sama."

"What!" Seiya shouted as he looked at Aoi in shock.

"So, it was you who planned this?" Zero stared at Seiya with narrowed eyes. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

"No, please don't" Seiya pleaded. "I wasn't the one, I swear."

Zero lifted his gun and pointed it at his target before squeezing the trigger. Seiya slowly opened his eyes when he didn't feel the gun hit him and when he looked back, Aoi's body was nothing but a pile of ashes.

"I hate lying people." Zero growled at he stared at the ashes before they blew away.

"H-How did you know I was telling the truth?" Seiya asked.

Zero pulled out a white folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Seiya. The paper was a detailed report about Aoi's background, including all her crimes against the Association.

"That woman's power is manipulation, which she tends to use to make other's carry out plans for her." Zero answered.

Seiya smiled up toward Zero. "Thank you Kiryu-kun, for sav-"

Zero swung the katana he had strapped to his back over his shoulder and downward, swiftly decapitating Seiya's head completely off his neck in a perfect swipe.

"Who ever said anything about saving you?" Zero asked, but wasn't expecting an answer to his question knowing full well that the person was no longer alive to answer him.

Kaito looked at the scene before him with a smile on his face. "My, aren't you merciless?"

"I'm just doing my job." Zero looked over at Kaito and answered, obviously not caring one bit about what just happened since he was going to kill them by his own hands anyway. Toying with them just made the job more fun for him.

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "You're right. Want me to bag the head and give it to the others as a present? It will give them a lesson on what will happen if they ever sympathize with a vampire and try to go against our rules."

"You read my mind perfectly." Zero smiled as he put away his brother's katana. "Let's go now, before the wild animals get here to clean up the remains."

Kaito nodded. "As you wish."

-0-

"How is he today?" Zero asked the guard behind the bulletproof window inside the small booth that was beside a large steel door.

"Same as always." The guard answered. "He hasn't said a word nor hardly moved an inch since he was first sentenced here, and I'm sure if it wasn't for the nurses who have to force feed him every now and then, he probably would be dead by now."

Zero didn't answer but instead looked past the guard toward a small television screen behind the man. There, Zero could see, a man lying with his back against the concrete wall with his feet outstretched in front of him, his head was bowed and his messy blonde hair was covering his face.

Zero sighed and looked away. "Buzz me in."

The guard nodded and pushed a small red button on his desk. The large locks that sealed the door clicked before the doors parted.

"Want me to shut off the cameras?" The guard asked.

Without looking, Zero answered. "Yes, please."

The man laughed as if what Zero said and the meaning of what their exchange of words meant was like the funniest thing in the world.

"Don't hurt him to hard." The man said as he continued with his laughter even as the steel doors closed behind Zero.

Zero slowly unclenched his fist and took a relaxing breath in and out before walking down the small hallway that lead to another smaller steel door. Zero punched in the code in the number pad beside the door and waited for the red light to turn green before he opened the door and entered the cell where the man who generously went out of his way to adopt Zero after he lost everything and was turned into a monster forcibly against his will. The man was also kind enough to raise Zero as his own and put him through school. Yet, he was also the man who betrayed his own kind to fight alongside the vampires during the war and just like them, he was arrested and sent to prison for his betrayal against the new Association, and here is where he has been waiting for five years for the day the Association decides his execution date, which Zero had been putting off as much as he could for all those five years since the war had ended.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Zero walked over to the small wooden table and pulled one of it's chairs out from under it and dragged it over to where Kaien Cross sat on the floor like a lifeless ragdoll. Zero placed the chair in front of the man, but before Zero was comfortable enough to speak he turned and looked over at the video camera hanging from the corner of the room and made sure that the red light, that indicated that it was on and watching them, was off before turning and facing Cross again.

"The camera is turned off now, so you can stop acting like a helpless ragdoll." Zero voiced out and saw with no surprise as Cross straightened himself up and looked up at Zero square in the face.

"Why do you insist on continuously visiting me and continuing to let me live in this world?" Kaien asked.

"I'll continue to visit you and continue to post-pone your execution for as long as I can be able to continue doing so." Zero answered.

Kaien gave a bitter snort. "Even though you are the Hunter Association's president, you still must obey the laws of this new world, and this new world is set on seeing the day I am killed by it's hands."

"I suppose your right about that." Zero numbly spoke, his eyes becoming cloudy and less focus.

Kaien stared at Zero for a while and despite the fact that it was Kaien who was lock in a cell and was a prisoner, he felt that Zero himself was the true prisoner who was not lock in a cell like Kaien was, but was locked in his own darkness.

"Don't you think this is enough?"

Zero looked up toward Kaien. "Pardon?"

"Don't you think you plunged this world into enough darkness already? Why must you continue on destroying this world?"

Zero smiled and paid no heed to the question thrown at him by Cross. "Oh no, Cross. This world was already destroyed right from the very beginning when vampires came into existence. Vampires and Humans will never have peace among them, they were destine to be enemies forever."

"There was peace in my school."

"Peace?" Zero repeated and laughed afterwards. "That's because nobody knew the true identity of the Night class you were so proud of. It wasn't until Rido Kuran's raid when everyone started to know the truth, and your precious peace was shattered."

"There is still hope for this world. You have the power to change it for the better and save it."

"Save it? Why should I save a world that's done nothing for me?" Zero shouted. "No one bothered to save me, so why should I save them?"

"Don't make the world suffer just because you're suffering-"

Zero slammed his fist hard against Kaien's cheek that it knocked the poor man over to his side. Zero was breathing hard with anger. Zero was pissed, but not because what Kaien said angered him, he was pissed because what Kaien said was true. Yet, Zero didn't want to admit to it.

Taking a slow and easy breath, Zero dropped to his knees in front of Kaien who once again straightened himself up against the wall. Zero placed his hand on either side of Kaien's legs and pulled so swiftly that Kaien didn't have time to safeguard his fall as his back and the back of his head fell hard against the concrete floor.

"Your right about so many things I won't admit too. However, I will say this…I will change this world for the better. I will make it into one that people can live on with some peace of mind, because I'm going to make a world where vampires don't exist."

Kaien eyes widen and were about to open his mouth to speak before Zero placed duck-tape over his mouth to silence him from saying anything more.

Zero loomed over Kaien and whispered. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be the gentle and kind son you always wanted…I'm sorry for how things turned out…and I'm also sorry for abetting to the dying wish of my master before he died…"

Zero violently yanked off the bottom of Kaien's prison pants and spread his legs apart. Zero positioned himself in front of Kaien's entrance before speaking one last time. "But, I'm not sorry for making the vampires suffer nor am I sorry for wishing for a world where they never existed. And if that wish makes me a _**monster**_ in your eyes, then a _**monster **_I'll shall be…"

With a swift jerk of his hips, Zero entered Kaien with no mercy.

TBC…


	6. The Meaning of a Monster

Chapter 6: The Meaning of a Monster

-Flashback-Two Years Ago-

No matter how many times Zero was associated with the color white, he never once enjoyed the pureness of said color. Even now, he hated the white walls and the white ceilings, yet most especially he hated the white lab jackets the doctors wore around the hospital that was nothing but white. It gave those who waited in their neat waiting rooms false hope that a miracle could happen. Yet, Zero wasn't stupid enough to believe that crap. He suffered enough to know what the world was really like and it definitely wasn't the white pureness it made itself out to be.

Zero leaned back against the seat; the waiting room was crowded with hunters who had their turn in visiting one of the great Hunters who helped in the war against the bloodsuckers. Toga Yagari, Zero's sensei, the man who taught him what it was to be a vampire hunter, was vastly ending his time in this world. One would automatically assume Zero would be racked with sadness for his dying sensei, yet Zero felt no such thing. Zero couldn't remember what it was like to feel sadness. After all that had happened to him, Zero became emotionally deprived, feeling no happiness, no fear, pity or sadness. Zero was just solemn and indifferent, a cold-blooded man without a heart.

Zero looked up once he felt a figure stand before him. Kaito, whose expression was just as indifferent as Zero's, was standing before him.

"He wants to see you now, Zero." Kaito informed before taking the empty seat beside Zero.

Zero stood and stretched his arms over his head before making his way down the hallway toward the room where his dying sensei stayed.

Zero could honestly say that what he hated more than the whiteness of everything around him, was the sight of a dying person hooked up to all sorts of fancy machinery that was the only thing keeping one from meeting death at it's door. It was no wonder his sensei wanted to finally end it while he still had the chance to.

The man, who was once admired by his strength and strong features was now a man of eighty-three, age and time has stolen whatever youth the man had left and now he was dying from that old age.

Zero couldn't stop the small ping of envy because unlike his sensei, Zero was forced to live the life of an immortal. Zero had become equal to those he had been trained to kill; he was stuck with the title of the most powerful living hybrid ever created. Zero didn't like the title, but he decided to bear it until his plans were completed and then he would end the title of being an immortal.

"You wanted to see me, sensei?"

"Well, if it isn't my shitty apprentice." Came the hoarse reply. "It took you until I was on my death bed for you to finally come visit me."

"I don't like hospitals nor do I enjoy visiting a dying old man."

"Even after four months it seems like your still nothing but a cheeky brat."

"And it seems that even though you are so near your death, you are still a total bastard. Why don't you do us all a favor and die already."

Toga laughed at that. "I missed you too, you ass."

Zero didn't say anything and merely observed his sensei laugh with all his might while silently thinking that even after fifty-three years, Toga was still the only one who was able to read his hidden emotions that Zero kept hidden behind a well-placed mask.

After wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes, Toga turned back to Zero. "So, what is the all mighty dictator of this world doing these days?"

Zero sat down on the edge of the bed before answering. "Trying to make this world a vermin-free world."

Toga frowned. "Your still on with that?"

"Of course, it's what I strive for."

"Honestly, you think this idea of yours will work?"

"I won't know unless I try, will I?"

Toga pinched the bridge of his nose. "Does anyone else other than me know what you are planning?"

"Kaito does."

"Ah, him…" Toga frowned again. "Another hunter who fell into the temptation of wanting longevity."

"I guess, I'm to blame for that." Zero admitted, unapologetic. "I gave him an offer far to tempting to pass down in exchange for him sacrificing his human life-span to live where he is to be by my side without aging by drinking the pure blood I give him."

"Why must you take another hunter with you into your long life?"

"Kaito was the only one I asked to remain by my side, the rest did it purely for their own selfish reason to live longer."

"I guess your right about that. All these hunters want now a days is to live on forever and forgetting the fact that they have to consume the poison inside those creatures in order to attain it."

"The human desire to live on forever makes them greedy to the point where they will do anything to obtain it, even if it meant taking it from those bloodsuckers."

"That's a reality that we can't deny and though I think your plan for this world is a bit outrageous, I still believe that it's the best choice to end this greed."

"You make it sound like I'm doing something noble?" Zero stared at his sensei seriously. "I'm doing this for my own greed, remember?"

"Your right. However, can you really call what your doing an act of your own greed?"

"That all depends on how you look at it." Zero started. "I think of it as removing a thorn from my side."

"Do you think the other hunters will take it as that?" Toga questioned. "They will see this as an act of betrayal."

Zero smiled. "That's the idea…I want to be hated since compared to any emotion, hatred runs deeper."

"That's a bit extreme…"

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "Call it what you will, but mark my words, I will imprint my name on this dark world. No one will forget my existence this time."

"All this just sounds like a child crying out for attention."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Is it so wrong of me to ask for this much when I've been tossed aside countless times."

"No it's not, but is hatred really what you desire?"

"Is there anything greater than it?"

"There is?"

Zero didn't need his master to say the word to know what he was referring to.

"Don't even say _that _word." Zero warned. "There is no way I would want _that_!"

Toga kept his gaze on Zero whose eyes were burning with hatred of everyone and anything, and that made Toga smile. "That makes me happy to hear, since I have two final requests to ask of you."

Zero looked at his master as he untied the string of his hospital gown and pulled it down so that it revealed his neck.

"First, I will like it if you take my life with those fangs."

Zero looked on with surprise. "You do realize what it is you're asking me to do, don't you?"

"You're going up against the world, Zero. You need as much hunter power as you would need vampire. Plus, it'll be a waste if you pass up this chance."

"Your asking a vampire to bite you, you know?"

"Yes I know, so stop reminding me."

"Sorry, but I can't do this."

"If you don't do this, I'll inform everyone of your plans."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You bet your ass off I am."

Zero stared at the seriousness in Toga's eyes and sighed. "Fine…"

"Good, now for the second request." Toga settled himself in a comfortable position before proceeding. "I want you to take my place in damning _that _man."

Zero fell silent for several moments before he allowed himself to speak. "You're asking me to do the impossible."

"You do it with those ex-night class students, what makes this any different?"

"_That_ man is my _father_!"

"_Foster_ father." Toga corrected.

"Does it matter! The man still raised me as his own."

"Yes, however, _that_ man is the same man who betrayed us and joined the vampire's side." Toga reminded. "If anything, you should hate him as much as you do with _those_ vampires. You honestly don't intend to deny your sensei's request, now do you?"

Zero sighed. "Why me?"

"Because of your hatred for everything and the fact that you're his foster son." Toga smirked. "It makes humiliating him seem more enjoyable."

Zero shook his head slowly before leaning toward the neck offered to him. "And here I thought that I was a monster."

Toga gave a bitter laugh. "We human's who have had our happiness shattered by the one's we love and humanity, all become monsters. Our desire to make others suffer for our own pleasure and amusement, is what defines us as **_Monsters_**."

"I guess you and I are the same in that aspect." Zero murmured.

"That's why you must continuing being a monster, Zero. You'll survive that way."

"Surviving is the least thing on my mind, Sensei. What I want more is redemption."

"Atonement for a sin?" Toga looked at Zero, bewildered. "What sins have you committed in life?"

"Everything…" Zero answered before sinking his fangs in his master's neck and taking in mouthful after mouthful of blood for several minutes, stopping only when he heard the long 'beep' of the heart monitor that pronounced his master dead.

Zero retracted his fangs from his sensei's neck and stared at the man's lifeless body before finishing his sentence from before. "From this point onwards…I will sin."

-End of flashback-

_Two years later_

Zero shivered against the bathroom floor in his bedroom champers in the Kuran manor where he had been cooped up in for several hours after returning home from the Hunter Association prison. The scent of blood permeated the bathroom, yet no wounds showed anywhere on the snow-white skin. No matter how hard Zero tried to scrub his body clean, even to the point where he bled, Zero couldn't erase what he did. His sin struck deeper than any wound could and it didn't matter how hard he tried to wash it away or tried to force himself to throw-up in order to rid his body of the taste of sin, the mere act of what he had just done still haunted him to the core.

It was a promise made by two monsters that bared the weight of the sins of this world on their shoulders. It was their only compensation for making the world what it was. Yes, they were hunters trained to hate and kill the vampires that once reigned superior. Yes, they didn't regret taking away that title, yet for what purpose? The once prideful hunters were tempted by greed to live on forever and lost what it meant to be _human_. It was also true that Zero was the one who didn't stop himself from providing the poison they had become addicted to, but he didn't want that to detour him from ending the source of their greed, once and for all. Because a world without vampires, was a world Zero wanted to see through to the very end.

Zero's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door before a small voice came after. "Zero-sama, are you alright?"

Zero stared at the door from his place on the floor. He could feel the emptiness of his stomach growl from hunger, especially now since it was force to empty itself.

Disregarding the question asked of him from the level C maid, Zero spoke. "How long is it till supper?"

"Not for another hour or so, Master Zero-sama."

"I see, well call for me when it's ready, I'll be in the lab."

"Will do."

Zero could feel her bow on the other side of the door before leaving.

Tonight's dinner was going to be held in the main dining room, Kaname was going to be present. Zero usually never joined them whenever Kaname was visiting, choosing to eat supper in his room. However, tonight was unavoidable. Yuki had pestered him into joining and he couldn't risk saying no.

Talk about an awkward situation.

Yet, before Zero could face such an encounter, there was something far more important he needed to check the progress of and while he was down there, he could release a_ certain_ type of stress with a very compelling blonde noble. Since he still had an hour before he would face, once again, the man who started it all.

TBC…


	7. The Devil's Elixir

Chapter 7: The Devil's Elixir

Zero led himself down a long corridor that was far from his sex chamber and even further away from the main house. It was a laboratory he discovered almost a year ago, it was here where Zero discovered formulas of sorts to aid in his most greatest wish. However, just one's intelligence can only go so far to accomplish a greater purpose. So Zero acquired some assistance of one who knew more of the art of science and was a vampire to boot and that clever creature was none other than Hanabusa Aidou.

Zero dialed the pin into the number pad and entered once the door buzzed open. The sound of boiling chemicals in a beaker in the center of the white room was where Zero directed his attention.

The blonde watching the beaker boil turned to Zero's direction before turning back to the boiling beaker.

"No greetings Aidou?" Zero spoke eyeing the other.

Aidou remained perfectly silent, eyes intently focusing on the boiling beaker.

Zero grinned as he made his way over to the other and stopped right behind Aidou. Leaning his chin on the other's shoulder, Zero whispered, a hand creeping around Aidou's waist and entering inside the white lap coat from the front where Zero felt warm bare skin and soon a plump harden nipple.

"A bit chilly, Aidou?"

Aidou sucked in his breath when his nipple was tugged.

"N-Not a bit, Kiryu." Aidou answered.

"Still playing the naïve one, I see."

Zero tugged the other's nipple again and enjoyed the mild buck upward the blonde did. Zero grinned before leaning his chin on the other's shoulder while making sure his lips was by the other's ear so that when he talked it vibrated Aidou's outer ear.

"So how's progress coming along?"

Aidou failed to surpass a shudder at the other's breath on his ear as he tried to collect himself.

"I-I was able to stabilize the serum a bit but it's still in its embryonic stage."

"Have you tested it on our specimens?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"Their behaviors are more humanized, however, there were still no changes to their DNA."

Zero remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "Are the notes I've given you aiding in our research?"

"Yea. They were exactly what I needed. It's just…" Aidou trailed off. "How were you able to get these?"

"Where and how I got these notes is none of your concern, but I will admit that I was dumbfounded by who it was that wrote them."

"Same…I mean who would have thought that Kaname-sama, the Kuran ancestor, had been on the verge of finding a cure for vampirism."

The mere truth of this discovery was stunning to Aidou. He had never knew Kaname was an ancestor who had lived for thousands of years or that he had secretly planned to cure all vampires of their curse.

"How come he never told us who he was?" Aidou muttered to himself.

"Maybe he didn't trust you lot with such a secret." Zero answered, even though the question wasn't directed at him. "Kuran always had secrets to hide. He is not one to be read like a book."

"I guess you knew him more than I-"

"No sempai, I don't." Zero interrupted. "I never met the ancestor part of him, the great admirable leader the night class followed, or the loving side Yuki blushed for…I met with the puppeteer who manipulated, deceived and eradicated those below him."

Aidou remained mute; he had no rebuttal to the truth Zero was speaking.

"I was dealt with an unfortunate card. Yet even though I've lost many things, I've gained many others. I am broken but sharper, I am emotionless but stronger, I am sleepless but aware, I am lost but I lead. All these attributes I've gained is what is keeping me from sharing the same fate as you vampires."

"But you're just becoming a puppeteer yourself."

"Your right and I will continue to become one as a means to accomplish my goals even if I must manipulate my follower Kaito, deceive my own hunter kindred, and eradicate the very vampire kind in order for peace to truly coexist."

Aidou sighed. "Your making yourself sound more cruel than you really are."

Zero looked at Aidou quizzically for a moment. "Aren't I cruel?"

"Finding a cure for vampirism, so that we vampires don't have to be prosecuted anymore is hardly being cruel."

Zero snorted. "I am not doing this for you all, this experiment is to ease my mind and get rid of the vermin I detest."

"But your crossing a huge line and asking for death if the hunters ever get wind of what you plan to do, you know?"

"Perhaps maybe I've already crossed a line that no living person should have ever crossed. There's a change that's coming that the world doesn't know is happening, but I can't stop myself now. Pursuing my hatred to this extent will be nothing more than just madness and complete depravity for me. I won't seek out the pleasure or joyfulness of feelings from anyone or anything anymore. I will pursue and conduct an experiment in the name of coexistence and all living beings are my puppets to control in this evolution."

"That will only bring you pain and suffer."

"What do you know of pain and suffer? You may have out lived me, but you have not suffered or felt pain like I had to endure. I had loved deeply and fell the same. No one will ever comprehend my pain and suffering."

Zero's hands slid down Aidou's hips to the hem of his white lap coat and slowly brought the fabric up over the other's hips so that Aidou's exposed rear end was clear for Zero to see.

"If you'd like, I could show you what it feels like to suffer from real pain."

Aidou gulped, but the knot in his throat wouldn't lessen.

"What do you say Aidou? Want to rendezvous together with me to the point of madness?"

When a warm hand crept around to Aidou's front and wrapped a firm grip around the blonde's arousal, Aidou knew he had already been driven to the point of madness.

-0-

When Aidou and Zero finally reached the main house and into the dining room; Kaito, Yuki, and Kaname were already there waiting. Dinner had been ready for the past ten minutes, yet nothing was served.

"Pardon our lateness." Zero expressed toward the others. "We were caught up in an affair of sorts."

Kaito grinned. Kaname forced a smile. Yuki looked on innocently, unaware of anything.

A fully clothed Aidou took the available seat beside Yuki. He wasn't comfortable with sitting next to Kaname, too ashamed for what he did.

"Since we are all present, how bout we start?" Zero spoke and gestured with his hands to the cooking staff around him who immediately began serving the meal.

As soon as the servings were given, everyone started feasting.

A delectable Italian meal was cooked. Linguine with Kalamata Olives and Prosciutto, served with white or red wine. Zero preferred white; the red dye of the red wine didn't suit his nerves very well.

As the meal carried on, there was silence. Yuki didn't take up conversation with her beloved onii-sama as she would normally do, not that Zero didn't like the silence, it was just uncommon, at least until Kaito spoke.

"Four more days left I believe." Kaito counted with his fingers the remaining days Kaname had left to stay at Zero's place.

"Not now Kaito." Zero spoke up. Warning the other of who were around them.

"Just making conversation."

"Indeed, but this is not the time nor place to speak of such things."

"Forgive me then."

Zero could hear the sarcasm in the other's voice.

"I'm sure onii-sama can stay longer." Yuki chimed in.

"He can't Yuki, he has work to do." Zero answered.

"But I'm sure his company will give him extra time off, he works all the time."

"He's busy Yuki."

"I'm sure I can take another week off." Kaname tried.

Kaname was taking a huge gamble, one that could get him into serious trouble, but he still had to try. He knew that when it came to Yuki, Zero couldn't deny her whims.

Kaito chuckled. "Someone grew some balls it seems. How defiant."

Zero narrowed his eyes at the other. "Knock it off."

"Why be pissy at me, I ain't the one rebelling."

"Rebelling? Are you not doing that now?" Zero questioned.

Kaito eyed Zero for a moment before chuckling. "Oh I see how it is…your still protecting the vermin."

"Kaito, know your place." Zero warned.

"Zero, what is he talking about." Yuki's frail voice spoke.

Zero turned to Yuki whose face became pale. _Oh no_. Yuki's breathing became rapid and her small frame was shaking, she was having a panic attack. Zero ran around the table to her and held her tightly, rocking back and forth as he rubbed the small of her back. But her heavy breathing didn't light up and her shaking became twice as uncontrollable and then as fast as it came, it was over.

"Yuki?" Zero called to the other who went limp in his arms.

Yuki's big brown eyes fluttered and when they came upon Zero's, she immediately hugged the other.

"Zero, it's you." Yuki clenched her fists on the other's shirt. "It's really you."

"Yes Yuki, it's me."

"You finally came for me, you finally did." Yuki sobbed. "I-I'm sorry Zero…I'm so sorry."

Zero didn't react. He couldn't, even though the 'human' side of Yuki had finally resurfaced, the one whom he loved long ago. But, he knew from experience to never get his hopes up, because soon she'll be eaten again by the vampire side that loved and knew only of Kaname, her beloved onii-sama.

Zero turned to the others watching and frowned. "Leave us, now!"

Kaname, Aidou, and Kaito stood, leaving their unfinished meals behind as they made their way to the door.

"Kaito." Zero called to the copper-haired hunter who stopped. "I shall expect you in my study when I get back."

Kaito nodded and turned. Kaname wasn't sure why, but there was an unusual smirk forming on the other's face. Kaname didn't like that, there was something lurking behind that smirk and Kaname was sure to find out what, even if he had to feel the raft of Zero.

TBC…


	8. The Master's Guard Dog

Chapter 8: The Master's Guard Dog

Zero made his way to his study, which was only just a bit further down the hall from his bedroom in the east wing where he resided alone away from anyone else. Not many people were even allowed to enter the east wing without Zero's permission. Yet the only exception was for Kaito who sat waiting on the couch by the fireplace when Zero entered the room.

"How's the girl?" Kaito asked as Zero walked over to the mini bar by his desk to prepare a glass of whisky.

"After taking her medicine she is now fast asleep." Zero answered while making his way over to Kaito with the glass of whisky in hand. Handing it over to the other, Zero stood quietly as Kaito took the first sip.

"Not bad, you remembered to put more ice this time."

Zero remained silent as he watched Kaito place the glass on the side table next to the couch.

"Well, here I am Zero. What would you like for me to do?"

Zero stepped forward, placing either hand on each side of Kaito's shoulders as he pushed the other back against the couch. "The _usual_."

Kaito smiled. "As you wish…_Master_."

* * *

**K**aname made his way toward the east wing from an old unused passageway he knew of. After all, the Kuran manor was his before Zero made it his home.

The pureblood knew of the consequences of his escape from his room deep within Zero's sex dungeons were sure to be punishable if caught by anyone. Yet, he had a feeling he couldn't shake off from the silent exchange between Kaito and Zero. It wasn't a life threatening kind of feeling just one that Kaname had to investigate himself.

As the brunette got closer he could smell the distinctive smell of perspiration and blood. Yet with the collar he received from Zero at Club Cupid, quite some time ago, was making it hard to pinpoint from whom it was coming from due to the anti-vampire magic charms made within it. But when Kaname peeked inside the half opened study door, he was surprised to see whom it was coming off of.

Zero was straddled butt naked over Kaito's knees as his anal and cock was being simulated by the other hunter's hands. Zero's hands were on either side of Kaito's shoulders; he had put them there to keep him balanced.

His face was flushed and he was panting, as pleasure was exact upon him by the other man.

"You really are enjoying this?" Kaito mused as he blew on Zero's nipple in front of him.

Zero shivered and moaned at the warmth.

"But you know, my three digits here are getting pretty tired. So how about you use them to pleasure yourself?"

Zero growled when the thrusting of his ass hole stopped.

Kaito chuckled. "Use your hips."

Zero mustered another growl before moving his hips. He relished in the fact that Kaito's fingers were going deep inside him again and the deeper they went in, the more that familiar feeling in his insides began to build up.

Kaito could see it and right as Zero was about to explode his seed, the hunter placed a cock ring around the other.

Zero glanced down at the silver ring around his cock then up at Kaito. "How dare you put this on me, you bas-"

Zero was roughly thrown off Kaito and onto the floor on his back and right before he could get up, Kaito was on him, weighing him down.

"We can't have you coming before the really fun part starts."

"Get off of me!"

"Didn't you ask me for this? The_ usual_, right?"

Zero looked at the other silently. There was nothing he could say; the other was right after all.

"Now that your aware, step on over to the center of the room in the _usual_ stance."

Zero moved over a few inches toward the center. Sitting on his knees, Zero placed his hands behind his head and remained still as Kaito took his time circling his naked and exposed body.

"Now place your forehead down on the floor, hands by your head and ass in the air."

Zero did as he was told, dick twitching with anticipation.

Kaito walked around the other so he was behind Zero. Pulling out a purple colored butt plug from his pocket, Kaito inserted the toy inside Zero's opening.

Zero was still and unmoving during the entire thing.

"It seems that you have gotten use to the size of this already. I might have to invest in a new one, you would like that wouldn't you?" Kaito pushed the ball of his heel on the flat end of the butt plug against Zero's ass and enjoyed the little moan that escaped the ex-human's mouth.

"You have quite the lewd body. It would seem Kuran brought you up well."

Zero narrowed his eyes as he brought his upper body up on his hands. "Watch yourself Kaito."

"Or what?" Kaito pushed the butt plug deeper. "You're in no condition to be barking orders at me."

"Aah!"

"And plus, I'm right aren't I?" Kaito knew he was treading on some deep waters but their little reversal of authority was giving him to much confidence.

"I am your insurance, the person who covers for you when the pain within you becomes to unbearable to handle. I inflict that internal pain and give it to you in a pleasurable madness of pain and raw ecstasy. You think torturing those vamps will make the pain go away? You and I both know that the only way you can cope is by feeling the pain first hand."

"Stop it…"

"There you ago again, trying to push the matter aside. What? You don't like hearing the truth come out, is that it?"

"I told you to stop it!" Zero shouted.

The entire room shook at Zero's fury. Various glass like objects shattered by the pressure.

Zero hated this, once again someone was telling him truths he tried to hide. It sickened him that he was far weaker than he let other's believe. But Kaien and Kaito read through him like a book. They both saw the suffering soul within him.

Kaito leaned over and observed the other. Zero head was hung; his eyes were closed as he willed himself to calm down.

After a moment, Zero freed himself from beneath Kaito and began crawling away. Though he didn't get far as Kaito yanked him back by the ankle.

"There's no running away, Zero." Kaito voiced out as he brought Zero's ankle to his mouth and bit down hard.

Zero screamed when Kaito's teeth broke skin. Blood dripped from his ankle to the floor.

"Did I hit an artery?" Kaito asked, licking the blood from his lips.

The blood flowed freely down Zero's ankle down to his thighs and Kaito was there following it's path with his tongue.

"It's bitter. The most disgusting taste I ever tasted…" Kaito could feel Zero shiver the more his tongue reached his twitching arousal. "But then again, I am not a vampire like you. I am simply a hunter whose life was extended by drinking the pure blood you give me."

Zero moaned when Kaito kissed the very tip of his cock. Instinctively the silver haired youth entangled his hands in the other's hair.

Kaito was now on all fours on top of Zero. "You won't die from a little thing like this though."

The wound on Zero's ankle was already healing.

"Neither will you die of this." Kaito flicked Zero's cock with his finger and grinned when Zero moaned.

"But it seems like it's beginning to swell. Should I take care of that for you?"

Zero could only whimper as a response. The intensity of his unsatisfied arousal was beginning to become unbearable.

Kaito chuckled again and repeated the words he said before. "As you wish, master."

The brunette took Zero's arousal completely in his mouth and simulated the neglected rod with his tongue and lips.

It was pure blissful torture. Zero was becoming more undone by the other's skill, but the damn cock ring was preventing him from his release.

"You look frustrated, is there something you wish for me to do?"

"I won't beg Kaito!"

Zero allowed the other access to his body when Zero bid it okay to do what he wanted with it but Zero, under no circumstances, was going to beg to get fucked. He had more self-control than that.

Knowing this, Kaito reluctantly pushed the matter aside and went for the butt plug that was blocking the only passage Kaito needed to shove his equally aroused cock.

Zero welcomed the larger invasion inside him, but he enjoyed it more when Kaito pounded it into him with raw power, stretching him more.

Thrust after thrust was harder than the next, going in deeper and deeper, touching that nerve that caused Zero's head to be thrown back and a moan to escape his lips.

Kaito was close and soon he erupted his seed in Zero, while Zero did so on their chest right after the ring was freed from him.

Zero loved this emotionless exchange of body fluid. It was the redemption and humiliation he needed to atone for his relentless suffering of others. To reap the consequences of what he sowed.

After catching his breath, Zero once again crawled away from the other; Kaito was still recovering from his orgasm to mind the absence of warmth that left him.

Zero stood, not caring to gather his clothes as he walked over to the mini bar. Pouring himself a glass of whisky, the ex-human focused once more on the hunter who was now sitting with his legs out stretched in front of him on the floor. There was a smile on the other's face.

"Is something funny?" Zero asked, not amused.

"Nothing, just that this reversal in authority really is something enjoyabl-"

Before Kaito could finish, Zero had whipped out Bloody Rose from beneath the counter and shot it at the other's shoulder.

Kaito hissed at the intense pain that followed.

Zero gracefully walked over to the hunter clutching his shoulder. "It's good that Bloody Rose won't kill humans, but the pain inflict by one of her bullets is still painful as hell."

"Why'd you shoot me?" Kaito rasped.

"Because I didn't want you to misunderstand who makes the decisions here." Zero answered. "Just because I let you fuck and dominant me from time to time, doesn't mean you have the right to do and say what you please. So the next time you disobey me in front of others or alone, this harmless gun won't be so generous the next time I shoot it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now be a good dog and please your master until I'm satisfied."

Kaito nodded and lean forward but not before glancing to his left toward the garnet eyes peeking in from the other side of the door, whom he spotted quite some time ago. Kaito flashed the other a smile.

At that moment, something was made clear to Kaname. He was a mere puppy, a dog with no bark and no bite. His existence was nothing to Zero. There was no other person suited for him, no one who can please Zero other than the master's own guard dog that was none other than Kaito himself and the other was making that clear with a smile that told volumes.

TBC…


End file.
